Night Life
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: NonMagic, AU, Dark, Abuse, DMHP SLASH! Harry is given a chance at a better life, a way out from under his uncle's fist, all he has to do is switch schools. But could it really be that easy?
1. Chapter 1

Night Life -x- Chapter 1 -x- Mayhem

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

Warnings: READ CAREFULLY BEFORE CONTINUING!

1. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. If you are younger than **15**, I don't recommend you read it. I won't stop you if you want to though, and I'm not forcing you.

2. This is going to be DARK. There will be abuse, rape, bad language, probably cutting, suicide attempts, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between.

3. NO, I do **NOT** have experience with ANY of the things mentioned in #2. The descriptions, the feelings, how it's done, unless researched (haha!) will all be imagined by me. I have no idea how a person who has had those things happen to them feels. I don't think I want to know. One or two people I know, have cut, but to my knowledge, have stopped and I know of some of their pain, their reasons.

4. I also don't condone the use or practices of anything in #2. Except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.

5. I LIKE SUGGESTIONS. They DO help. Though I might not fit them in there in the way you see them happening, it might inspire something.

6. I do not, however, like to be told I'm sick for writing a malexmale story. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Notes: A Non-magic, AU, again. I've passed the idea by a friend, who knows Harry and his world and its fanfiction backwards, forwards, and inside and out. She'd never really heard of one like this. Yay. As I **hate** angst and anything sad, it's odd that I'm writing this, and constructive criticism especially now at the start is greatly appreciated. If you've written, or at least read a few of these stories and know what you're talking about, then your comments are welcomed and I will take them into consideration and remember them for the future. I'm going to try my best, but I've never refused help.

Hope you like it!

Night Life – Chapter One  


"So, are you coming or what, mate?"

Harry Potter worked his locker shut, an extra slam with his shoulder sealing it tight – tight enough to give him more troubles the next morning. Rubbing the twinge of pain from his arm, he turned towards his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Flashing them a slightly embarrassed grin, he followed it with: "Sorry guys, McGonagall wants to see me. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Ron's freckled face fell. "All right, Harry. Good luck with McGonagall. No knowing what she's getting you in trouble for now."

Hermione, the brains and beauty of the trio, punched the redhead in the arm. "You shouldn't talk about your professors that way! One day, they'll hear you. Besides, McGonagall's really nice! I'm sure she just wants to give him some suggestions for his English essay." She scolded, speaking of the 10 page essay they had been assigned the week before. The topic you wanted to do had to be approved today, and McGonagall had found Harry's essay topic to be incredibly interesting it seemed. Though, a historical comparison between Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and teenage romance in these times didn't summon up quite the eagerness in Harry as it did in McGonagall.

Harry grinned at the two of them. He didn't know what he'd do without them; They were the best part of his life. "Tough argument there, Ron. I'll see if we can hang out Saturday. I have to ask my aunt though. Would it be all right with your mum?"

"Mum loves having you over, Harry, just convince your aunt – tell her it's to do homework. With Hermione there, I'm sure that's what we'll be doing." His last comment earned him another, much harder, punch from the girl. "Ow!"

Harry laughed. "Better take that back, Ron. You'll never get her to say yes that way." He reached over and grabbed Hermione's wrist to check the time. "I've got to go. Later guys." He picked up his bag, hefting it over his shoulder, leaving one of his best friends red-faced and mute, the other demanding to know what she would not say yes too, stopping to yell a quick – "Bye, Harry!"

Chuckling to himself, the sixteen year old made his way down the hall to McGonagall's office. He was actually a little worried about why she had asked to see him. His grades were exemplary and he always had everything done and handed in on time – no matter how much school he missed. Reaching the office, he knocked politely on the door, and waited to hear her call for him.

"Enter." Abrupt and to the point, that was Ms. McGonagall.

Harry did so, shutting the door tightly behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed, that would be why I asked you to come _see_ me after school. Sit down."

Harry did as he was told; perching on the edge of one of the hard, straight backed chairs she kept in front of her desk. "Er… what is this about, m'am?"

She sent aside the papers she had been grading, looking at him over the rims of her rectangular glasses, picking up a tin from the corner of her desk. "Biscuit, Mr. Potter."

"Er, no, thank you, I'm fine."

"It wasn't a question. They're ginger."

Harry took one, sitting back with it and taking a polite bite. "Thank you m'am."

"You're quite welcome. Now," She pulled out another file folder and some pamphlets. She handed one of them over to Harry to look at. It was for another school, a private one he'd heard of maybe once or twice before; Hogwarts. An odd name Harry thought, but this was Britian, the ancestors had given everything strange names. Without any sort of identifying feature tacked onto the name, it was just a regular boarding school. Wealthy kids from this area attended there, no one needing to be particularly smart or of genius to attend.

He looked at it with only a slight curiosity, flipping disinterestedly through the pictures of lush and sprawling school grounds, the huge castle that it was housed in, and the happy faces of the students staring out at him. Harry closed it and put it back on her desk.

"What's this for?"

"To give you more information or answer your questions." McGonagall replied.

"I don't have any, other than why you're showing it to me. It's a nice school, sure, but I go here. And I could never afford that."

"I know that, Harry." She stood from her desk, pacing around the room slightly as she spoke. "A dear old friend of mine, is Headmaster there, and has asked me to come teach there. They also offer scholarships to some students, knowing that with the access to a highly regarded teaching staff and to the environment that Hogwarts has, that these students could do far better and achieve more in life than they could if they remained in their current situations and their current schools." She ended up back at her desk, placing both hands on the back of her chair as she observed him. "Do you see why now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sat back and turned her words over in his mind. A better school, a chance to escape his current life. He knew McGongall knew what it was like for him at home, and that school wasn't always much better, and neither of them had made any attempts to hide the fact they knew. McGongall had been the one to shove him into a group project with Ron and Hermione six months into his first year at the high school, providing him with friends, and a place to escape to when he needed it. Mrs. Weasley was the best thing to a mother Harry had ever had, and was grudgingly grateful to McGonagall for this.

He picked up the brochure looking it over again. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No, but I'd like you to have an answer soon." She replied, taking her seat again. "Take your time with this Harry, but I don't think an opportunity like this will present itself again."

He looked down at the smiling faces in his hand. It couldn't be so bad. He'd have clothes that fit properly - even if they were a uniform, he'd have plenty of meals with no risk of them being taken away. Probably a comfortable bed with enough room around said bed to at least stretch. Nope, not all that bad at all.

"I'll go. I accept." He said, looking up into her face.

She smiled what would be a soft smile for her. "Splendid. I'll get that all put together then, and the both of us should be ready to go in about a week."

"So soon?" Harry asked, startled. That wasn't much time…

"Do you wish to drag out your situation any longer?" McGonagall asked, giving him a hard look.

Harry returned that look with one that said she wasn't talking to one of her stupider students. "Of course not. I've already realized that this is possibly the only chance I'll get. I just expected that it would take longer than a week. And saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione too, that will take some time." He explained, wondering what the two of them with think of his chance luck and this sudden change. They'd be happy for him, but so soon and having to say goodbye, well, he could just imagine it. Lots of tears, though Ron would try to hide it.

McGonagall leaned forward placing her hand over Harry's in a comforting manner. It was strange, and quite unlike her. "I realize it's a sudden change, but we're just a month into the new school year. I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will understand the need for promptness. It will be difficult, but there will still be opportunities for you to keep in touch, perhaps." She withdrew her hand, and picked up a pen to start on the forms. "Now, I think that it would be best if you went and informed your aunt and uncle of this change. They will need to sign a few things, seeing as they are, unfortunately, still your legal guardians. Take a biscuit or two with you."

Harry did, feeling oddly disconnected with this moment inside her office. Seeing as he hadn't _yet_ done anything to get his dinner taken away, he did take a couple biscuits from her tin. He might need them, coming home late from school like he was.

-x-

Harry opened the front door, finding it unlocked for once. He wasn't trusted to have a key to the house himself; for fear he would sell off the Dursley's possessions and run away with the money he got from that act, or some other ridiculous thing they had concocted to explain why. Harry snorted at that thought. As if he was ever left alone here.

But in case it had been locked, one of Uncle Vernon's house keys had gone 'missing' once, and mysteriously found its way into the flower bed out the front. There was no risk of anyone finding it, since Harry was the only one that tended to the flowers. Suspecting Harry had it though, had lead Uncle Vernon to strip searching the teen and when not found, sentenced him to only a mildly severe beating and one week without meals. "The norm" as Harry knew it.

Not bothering to call out "I'm home!" once he entered the house, Harry dropped his bag off in his 'room' as wishful thinking would call it. He started towards the kitchen, hoping to grab something small to eat before anyone came home or caught him in there. Biscuits wouldn't last forever.

"Where were you, boy!" His uncle's voice raged towards him, stopping Harry in his tracks just as he reached the door to the kitchen. It came from the living room, and Harry turned to answer the calling, shuffling towards his doom slowly. "Get in here NOW!"

Harry jumped and hurried to the doorway of the living room. "Sorry Sir. One of my teachers needed to speak to me and it took longer than I thought."

Uncle Vernon was best described as what many would describe him as: A walrus of a man, large and rotund with a moustache that did not help the image and virtually no neck. He often turned amusing colours though, like a child's game might. Pink, purple, red, a brighter red, green occasionally, and sometimes when he was angry enough, white. Not that Harry ever found it amusing, just horrifying, a clear sign to gauge his uncle's level of anger by.

"What reason would there be for that, boy? They finally catch you doing something you shouldn't be?" Uncle Vernon said with a disgusted sneer.

"No Sir. Ms. McGonagall wanted to see me. She actually…" He hesitated, not being ready to reveal this information yet. He had wanted to do it when his uncle was in a better mood. No choice now though.

"Spit it out, boy! I haven't got all day for your incompetent sputtering!"

"She said she was able to get me into a private school. A good one. On a scholarship. She wanted me to tell you about it, because there will probably be things to sign." '_Do not cringe, do not cringe, you are not afraid!'_ Harry mentally steeled himself. But he was. This could not go well.

"What! Impossible! No one would ever want _you_ in their school! Tarnish the reputation they have! And why should I allow you to go?!" Vernon raged. "Which school is it, probably not a very good one if they _want _to take you on."

"Hogwartss." Harry said, keeping his voice low, but not low enough that he would be yelled at for that too.

"Hogwarts! You're asking to go _there_? A school better than Dudley's?! Do you think you _deserve _that, boy?"

"N-no. It was Ms. McGonagall's idea. Not mine." Harry clarified, sensing his impending punishment.

"Then you'll understand why you're not going, won't you, boy?"

Harry finally decided to stand up for himself a little. "No, sir, I won't. You and Aunt Petunia are always saying how I'm a drain on you and the house, how you wish my parents had left me at an orphanage, how I should be dead too, that I don't deserve half of what I've got that I'm _lucky_ to have you provide for me. But I'm NOT! I'm not any of that, and any child deserves much more than you've given me from the "_kindness of our hearts_"! No one would consider themselves lucky to be thrust into _your_ care. Sometimes, I almost feel sorrier for _Dudley_ than I do myself."

That was just enough, for Uncle Vernon. His hands, balled into fists throughout their argument, now raised, and Harry caught one in the cheek, sending him to the ground. He had been caught off guard with the tiny bit of pride he allowed himself to feel at that argument, and hadn't notice the fist until it hit him. He grunted in pain as he hit the floor. Wiping the back of his hand across his face, he knew there would be a pretty bruise there the next day. He stood again, defiant today. "It's the truth. You can't refuse to acknowledge it forever."

He was rewarded for his unfailing logic with another punch, this one meeting right under his jaw, slamming his teeth together and sending sharp shots of pain through his skull. Hitting the arm chair this time on his way down, he lay there for a moment, before he got up quickly, dashing into the hallway. He wrenched open the front door, knowing that Vernon would be right behind him. Harry darted out through the door, running away down the street.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

His uncle roared from the front stoop, refusing to chase after his errant nephew. Harry didn't care. Not anymore. He just ran.

Eventually he stopped. He didn't recognize anything around him, but it certainly wasn't the middle class area where the Dursley's made their home. The houses around him were huge, the upper class section of his town for certain. He was scared for a moment that some lady or her maid, maybe the butler, would look out the window and call the police on account of there being a suspicious looking teenager hanging around their nice homes. He bent over, his head nearly meeting his knees as he laboured to get enough breath into his lungs which heaved under his too thin frame. Dying of thirst, yet having too much phlegm in his mouth, he spat it onto the ground, and there was a disgusted "tch", from behind him.

Harry whirled around, tripping over himself in his haste and nearly ending up on his backside again. A well dressed, impeccably groomed, blond man stood before him. Man – though he looked young enough to be Harry's age or younger with that flawless complexion. Silver eyes shone in the setting sun, and Harry was stunned. The other teen lifted a perfectly manicured hand, and Harry flinched, though it was only being offered to help sort him out. A lifeline.

"Do you - " the upper crust, manner filled voice was cut off, Harry having gotten over his shock. He pushed past, nearly knocking the stranger to the ground in his hurry to get away. He ran again, a second wind hitting him as he turned back the way he had come. Ron's. That's where he could hide. Mrs. Weasley would welcome the opportunity to coddle him.

Draco Malfoy was left standing on the side walk in his neighbourhood, completely shocked and not entirely certain what had just transpired. The teen had looked like he could have used some help. And Draco had nearly offered it, but his words had been ignored. He sniffed in disdain. Malfoy's did not offer their assistance every day. The slap of the teen's ragged sneakers faded into the distance as Draco put his hands into the deep pockets of his coat, making his way back to the manor, he put the thought of brilliant emerald eyes out of his mind.

_Who was he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Night Life -x- Chapter 2 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it.

**Notes**: I'm really sorry, I'm incredibly slow at updating a great majority of the time. And for a while, I didn't feel like writing, which was no help in getting this done. But it's done now, and I'm happy with it for the most part. Hermione strikes me as quite odd whenever she's in this part. I dunno what it is, but, augh. We'll deal with it. I'll know better later. I also don't like the McGonagall-Dursley "fight". It should have been better :(

Night Life - Chapter Two  


Ron's was a safe haven, one that Harry was extremely grateful for. The Weasley family was just sitting down to dinner when Harry arrived, red-faced and out of breath from his jaunt through the town. Mrs. Weasley fussed over him and soon got him straightened out, setting a steaming bowl of stew and dumplings in front of him, pushing the bowl full of buns to sop up the gravy closer to his reach. He answered their questions, giving the short explanation as to how he had ended up on their doorstep once again in urgent need of the hospitality the crooked little house offered. Uncle was displeased with something he had done yet again, and before it could get too bad, he had run out. Straight to their house, as they knew it, Harry also not including the fact he'd ended up in the wealthy end of town.

By the end, he had Mrs. Weasley fuming and quite rattled, offering him more stew, but ladling from the empty bun bowl (which was fine, he was stuffed); Ron's brothers (the three that were present) and even his younger sister were making dire suggestions to avenge their friend's honour, (Mr. Weasley put a stop to _that_ when Bill said he had a friend with a shotgun), and Harry sat there quietly, letting their energy wash around him like buffeting waves. He'd long ago learned to swim against the current of this ocean though, and wouldn't be swept away by it. They would calm down soon enough.

Harry grabbed Ron by the shirtsleeve as he passed by on a rant about how that walrus would get what was coming to him. "Ron. I need to talk to you." Everyone stopped. The kitchen fell silent, probably a rare thing even at night when the family wasn't occupying it. Seven pairs of eyes stared at him from varied locations. "Please."

Ron broke from his trance. "Uh, sure thing, mate. What about?"

"Er, can we go to your room for a bit?" Harry asked, ignoring all the eyes on him.

Proving to be smarter than he sometimes seemed, Ron led Harry from the kitchen and up to his room. The rest of the family remained silent and stock still, following Harry with their eyes even after he was out of their line of sight. The sharp click of Ron's door could be heard even from two floors up, which broke the tense air in the room, and their concentration on their guest.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started. "Well, let's get cleaned up then. Fred, go pull out the extra bedding will you? George, go see if you can find the cot, wherever we last put it. Check the attic." She said, directing the twins into action, giving a purpose to the moment. "Hurry along. We haven't got all night."

The twins left to find their sought after items, while Bill and his father went into the living room to discuss the situation with lowered voices and furtive glances towards the kitchen and the stairs.

Up out of the hearing range of his family, Ron asked; "What's up?"

Harry settled himself next to Ron on his bright orange bed and fidgeted with his hands as he though of how to say this.

"Harry, your uncle… he didn't do something else to you did he? Not… even he…" Ron tried to ask awkwardly. It was bad enough that he had even thought of it to ask, but something private, something Harry was having a hard time getting out? He couldn't help but ask it, a thought that had occurred to him a few too many times before.

Harry shook his head and was quick to reassure his friend. "It's not what you're thinking. He'd never do something like that, no matter how angry I made him. Only way I can think of it, is that he has 'standards', as twisted as his are." Harry smiled sardonically. "It's the one thing I can be thankful for."

Ron just shook his head, rubbing his hands on the thighs of his jeans, trying to wipe the thought away as easily he could the sweat on his palms. He grinned though. "I'm glad it's not that then. Heh. Thankful for one thing, I suppose you're right."

Harry's smile fell slightly, but Ron didn't really notice. "I…I'm changing schools. McGonagall got me this scholarship to a private school – she knows the headmaster somehow – and well, she sorta said that she wanted me to have a second chance. Something better than what I have now."

"Change schools? That's what she wanted to see you about?"

"Yeah. She just handed me this thing and was like 'you're going there'. It was kinda strange."

"I'd say! Just a little! Are you really going? What am I saying; Of course you are - anything to get away from your 'family'." Ron accented the last word with air quotes, a tell-a-tale sign that he disagreed with the legal terms of that word, and that he was getting mad again, thinking about it.

"How soon? When does McGonagall want you to go?"

"She's going to, got a job offer there or something, so in a week, the both of us will be gone. A lot less time then I would have thought, but she says its better this way." Harry told him, waiting on edge for Ron's reaction.

"A week? That's not a lot of time, Harry, especially when it's my best mate that's leaving me." Ron stood and paced a bit. "Ah, what am I saying? That doesn't matter. It's a good chance for you. You won't be running over here anymore when you need a place to sleep." Ron grinned, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. Manly comfort, telling Harry, he'd miss him, but that was okay. This was better for him.

Harry smiled. "At least you're taking it well. I expected more tears."

Ron's face dropped its cheerful grin and he picked up a pillow, swinging it at Harry's arm. "Yeah right!"

Harry leaned away from the hit and was left laughing as Ron continued to try and get him with the pillow. He was just about to choke out a plea for mercy when they could hear Fred and George tramping up the stairs, as fast as they could with their burdens. Grunts were heard as George heaved the cot up, interspersed with comments that Fred should "get your fat arse outta my way!" Followed by reaffirmation that they were twins, and Fred's fat arse was George's fat arse too. They burst into the room, all angry bickering and jolly expressions when they saw that Harry was still alive and well.

"Harry! What's all the secrecy about, mate?" Fred started.

"You know you can always tell us! Best secret keepers, we are!" George finished.

Harry found himself grinning again as they dropped everything in the doorway, coming over to sit on either side of him. "Best secret keepers, eh? I thought it was you two that was best at sharing them."

The twins faked gasps of shock and dismay. "Harry! Why would you say something like that? Hurt our tender feelings, will ya?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Tell us!"

Harry got his laughter under control and managed to tell them his 'secret'. "It's not much of a secret, I just wanted Ron to know first. I'm switching schools, McGonagall's got some connections at this place, and she wants me there in a week."

"Not just _any _other school," Ron put in. "A private one. He'll get to go to school with all those rich kids on the other side of town, stuck up prats the lot of them. Maids and butlers my arse."

"You're just jealous." The twins chorused.

"Congrats Harry, you'll finally get away from your god-awful uncle." Fred put in.

"Yeah, right bit of luck, even if Ron's right and you have to go with all those snobs." George agreed.

"Thanks guys. I think I can handle them fine. Only bad part is leaving all of you guys."

"Well, McGonagall will let you visit somehow, wouldn't she? I mean, she can't just completely take you away from your family." Ron said, sitting down on the floor, the other three having taken up all the space on his bed.

"Yeah, she did say that. However she's going to make it work, getting them to allow me to go, she'll need to get me back to them eventually. Summer holidays and all that. Probably be able to visit before that though. I mean, how much homework could I possibly have every weekend?"

Ron and the twins laughed at that. "Yeah, right, at least you're not Hermione or we'd never see you cause of all the extra studying you'd be able to do there." The red-head joked.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Harry warned. "I meant it earlier, she'll never say yes if you keep treating her like that."

Ron had the grace to blush crimson, fairly matching his hair. The twins, catching on to something they hadn't known before – surprise, surprise – let out a whoop. "Oho! What's this now? Ickle Ronnie has a crush on his best girl friend, eh?" George started.

"Harry's right you know, you'll never get a girl talking about her that. You should have come to George and I, we're writing a manual on that sort of thing. We might give you a couple free pointers, since we're not done yet."

"You two, writing a manual on getting girls? Yeah right, and what was the longest relationship you've ever had?" Ron shook his head in disbelief, knowing he wasn't going to fall for his brothers' scam this time.

"Angelina and I have been going together for two weeks now, and I got her using the manual." Fred said proudly.

"And I've been with Katie just as long, though I had to use some different parts of the manual, since they'd be comparing our wooing genius of course." George put in.

"Of course." Ron agreed, looking highly sceptical now.

"But the two of you had fancied the both of them for at least a year now, and they put you off, until they agreed to one date. Why they agreed to continue dating you is beyond a normal person's rationale." Harry gave this perfectly worded jibe, smirking by the end of it.

"Hey! We resent that!" The twins exclaimed.

Ron laughed, the others joining in. It took a few minutes, and a shout from Mrs. Weasley, but they settled down and got the cot set up for Harry, the twins left, slapping Harry on the back and congratulating him again. The boys got ready for bed, taking their turns in the bathroom among very one else.

Laying in the dark, they continued to talk for a little while, conversation drifting on and off as they drifted into sleep.

-x-

Harry ended up staying the rest of the weekend with the Weasleys, heading to school on Monday, feeling suddenly apprehensive half way there. What if McGonagall couldn't pull it off? Sure, no one dared cross her, but that was in school. He had a feeling that his uncle would view his meeting a tad differently than an easily cowed high school student would.

Ron stopped his monologue, realizing that Harry was no longer next to him. "Harry? What's up?"

"What if she can't do it? McGonagall isn't immortal. Something will stop her, and I think it just could be uncle Vernon."

Ron stared. "Your uncle won't survive McGonagall. Once she knows what she wants, or how to save someone, she'll get her way. Just like any woman."

"Just like any woman, what, Ronald?" A slightly irritated sounding voice came from behind the red-head. Ron turned around slowly, the look of the damned crossing his face.

"Hermione! Lovely morning isn't? Such a joy to see you so early in this fine day!" Ron said, his voice unusually high, and his grin unusually wide.

"What were you just saying, Ronald? Something about being 'just like any woman'? You wouldn't mean me, would you?"

"Now, Hermione, it wasn't like that, you didn't quite hear the whole conversation. I was saying, that McGonagall always gets her way, just like most women do. I was in no way implying anything about you." Ron said, trying to fix this severe misunderstanding.

Hermione sized him up for a moment, then turned to Harry. "Is that true, you really were talking about McGonagall?"

Harry nodded. "We were; I was going to wait 'til we had met up with you at school to tell you everything. Which I will. In a moment."

Hermione eyed the two teens critically. For a moment, it seemed that she was going to launch into them again, but it was getting late, and Hermione was anything but tardy, ever. "All right then. We'll talk at break." That said, she spun around on her heel and continued to the school.

Both wilted thankfully to be out of her grasp for the moment. "I dunno what's wrong with her today, mate, but be careful when you tell her." Ron advised.

Harry nodded grimly. "I will. And I think you just might be right about that woman thing. They're all too alike – and complicated. Good job deflecting her though."

"Thanks. It was close for a minute there, I tell ya. I thought we'd never get out of that one. Not even talking about her and it's blown up into a major event."

"You sure you want to date her?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Wouldn't have her any other way."

-x-

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed loudly, slamming her locker shut after grabbing her books for the next class. "Oh Harry! That's so wonderful! But you can't! Your uncle would never let you. How are you planning on letting McGonagall down?"

Ron and Harry looked at her with identical expressions of disbelief. "Way to have faith in him, 'Mione." Ron said, shaking his head and taking out his own books.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione. Nice to know you're behind me." Harry frowned at her. "To update your information, my uncle knows, and he refused to let me go, naturally. I spent the weekend at Ron's. Yes, about now you'd think I'd normally give up – but McGonagall won't, and I don't want too. Which, is what you so graciously overheard this morning. She has it all planned out, she's not going to just stand for letting me stay in that house, so she came up with a way to do it – that doesn't seem like she's being overly nice, since she's leaving too, and this is an actual scholarship that Hogwarts has. So, you see, I have no intentions what so ever of telling her "Sorry M'am, I can't go." This is the only chance I'll get 'Mione. Do you seriously think I'd just let it go?" He pleaded to her sensitive (womanly) side, knowing he'd win and go: whether she agreed or not.

As predicted, Hermione softened. "Oh, Harry, dear, I didn't know it was all set out like that. Of course I don't want you to be stuck there, and this is a wonderful opportunity. You should go, and make the most of it. Actually, come to think of it now, I hear that Hogwarts has one of the best libraries and teachers in the county." She turned to him suddenly. "You will be allowed visitors, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, you can visit and use the library." Harry sighed. She certainly had her priorities confused. The bell rang then, loudly and harshly as they were unfortunately positioned next to it. "Look, I have to talk with McGonagall after school about this again, but it's happening, and I'd like it if you pretended you were happy for me."

Hermione started to class, the other two falling into line with her. "I am, Harry. But I'm thinking practically. Yes, McGonagall doesn't stand for things not going her way, but neither does your uncle. Something is going to snap here, and it won't be pleasant." She paused for a moment, letting the truth sink in. "And you'd better not be in reach when it happens."

With that morbid thought, they entered their next class, where Harry spent the entirety of the period staring out the window and trying to find fault in her logic. It wasn't happening.

-x-

"Well, Mr. Potter. Are you all ready?" Ms. McGonagall asked, pulling a pair of leather gloves over her bony fingers. She stood on the doorstep of number 4, Privet Drive, bedecked in all her tartan glory, having emerged victorious from the foul depths within the unassuming front of the house. The walrus lay inside, slew by this odd warrior.

"Yeah, wasn't much." Harry replied, voice still holding a slight tremor as his hands shook around the straps of his backpack. He'd taken only a few of his hand-me-downs, grabbing only the necessary of his belongs and his school books. He was still reeling from the battle between his teacher and family, but in the end, she had won, and that's what mattered. The papers and forms for his admission into Hogwarts were signed and tucked securely into McGonagall's large satchel.

Vernon had been staunch in his refusal to sign, citing that no matter the fact that it got Harry out of his house, the boy was still his responsibility. His parents had left the boy with them, and they would see to his education as they saw fit to do. She had no right barging into their home to try and take Harry away, giving him false hopes of his worth with dreams of this fancy school.

Ms. McGonagall kept to her argument though. "Harry is not just 'the boy'! To you or anyone else in the world. He is a fine young man, with outstanding marks in school which allow him to go onto a better one to realize his full potential. If you cared about your responsibility to him, then you would take this opportunity to 'get rid' of him, as you would see it. Then again, I realise that you are losing, essentially, your household slave, not a beloved nephew. It would do wonders for all if you put that great lump of a son of yours to work."

Uncle Vernon raged against this as well, "shocked and awed" at the woman's audacity to come into his home and insult him and his family. School teachers should know better than that! He would report her to the board of governors, he would.

"Report away, you repulsive excuse for a human being" – Harry fought hard not to laugh at that one, it was too good – "I've already left there. It matters not one wit what you say against me now."

Completely aghast, Vernon turned to his wife, looking for some more argument from her. Petunia just shook her head. This was one fight she wasn't helping him with.

He turned back to McGonagall, ready to let loose with something else, when there was movement out of the corner of his beady little eye. Petunia, who should be accounted with more brains and smarts than she has previously been thought to have, had whisked the sheets of paper across the coffee table towards herself and was scrawling her name along the appropriate lines. "Petunia! What the devil do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, Vernon. We're letting the boy go. She was my sister; my signature has just as much weight as yours. If…if Lily had been left with Dudley, she would have done a much better job than we have with her son. I've ignored way too many things in this house." Petunia shuffled the papers together, flicking through them one last time to make sure she had gotten everything. Initialling a last line, she thrust her handful towards the school teacher, who took it and placed it directly in her bag.

"There, you have what you came for, take Harry and go. It'd be best if you didn't bring him back here either." She stood and went from the room, seeming to do so with grace she never actually possessed.

McGonagall gave the room at large a curt nod then gathered up Harry and his things. Thus, leaving them standing on the porch. She was at the sidewalk before she turned back to see just why it was that Harry wasn't with her. "Come along, I thought we were doing this quickly."

Harry startled from his replay of the battle, and followed her quickly down the steps, joining her at the curb. "Sorry, M'am."

"Nothing to worry about, Harry, it's just better for all if we don't linger." She said, stepping up to the cab she had come in.

"Yes, M'am." Harry would be dropped off at the Weasley's for the weekend again, and on Monday, McGonagall would fetch him and they would be off to Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that the time would be agonizingly long, and surprisingly short.

-x-

Harry stepped out of the cab behind Ms. McGonagall and tried to keep the complete awe and sudden self-consciousness from his face. He didn't belong in a place like this! He wondered just how lucky he was to have gotten this scholarship – and what deserving teen hadn't. He shut the door and the cab took off, leaving Harry figuratively in the dust as he picked up his bags from the curb where the driver had left them.

Staring around him at the school and its grounds, he couldn't help but to look 'new' and out of place for the moment. Fortunately, he didn't look too out of place, his new uniform fitting him comfortably and properly. Somehow, McGonagall had managed to wrestle a quarter of Harry's inheritance – which even _he_ hadn't known existed – from the Dursley's, to pay for things like this. And if this was a mere quarter of his inheritance, then just what was it that his parent's had done for a living, short of robbing a bank?

No, he was more out of place in manner and attitude; for all that it stood for in this school. With all the old money and blue blood running through these halls, it made sense that the teens attending acted and behaved a certain way – a way alien to Harry. His unsure, nervousness, and the tired feeling in his soul showed through. For now though, those were worries for later. Looking up at the positively ginormous school, he felt intimidated, and terribly small. He had no place here, among the towering turrets and, was that a lake? It had its own lake! Red, Green, Gold, and Blue flags waved gently in the wind, welcoming the students to the new week ahead.

The students themselves were milling about the lawns, exchanging news from the weekend, adventures had. They were starting to drift towards the imposing building itself; classes due to begin shortly. Harry started up the drive that wasn't much used, following greatly behind in McGonagall's wake when he felt eyes on him, unwavering from his form. Turning, Harry cast a glance around at the students nearby, coming to a halt when he met the direct silver eyes trained on him. They belonged to the young blond man he had foolishly crashed into a little over a week ago. Four or five students were ranged about him, making him the center as they all vied for his attention, none of them getting it. Gasping in shock at the strength of the gods knew what in his eyes and that he should run into him here of all places, after that embarrassing performance, Harry wrenched his own eyes away and jog slightly to catch up to McGonagall, who was waiting by the doors to show him to the Head Master's offices.

"What has got you all worked up all ready, Mr. Potter?" The teacher asked, holding open the heavy oak door for him to pass through.

Casting a final look backwards, he saw the blond now listening intently to a dark haired girl, who hung off his arm like she belonged there.

"Nothing, M'am."

-x-

AN: I _think_ I got it all changed to Hogwarts. Ignore any 'St.Andrew's' you see. I also got to catch my own mistake that I forgot to edit. I need a beta! (cries)


	3. Chapter 3

Night Life -x- Chapter 3 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I think that's it. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.)

**Notes: **I rewrote this, or at least, most of it, because I HATED my first version. It didn't allow me to continue the plot in the way I have planned. I'm sorry for doing this, but please make sure you do re-read it, now that it's much, much better.

Let me reiterated the fact that I like suggestions from my readers and if you have an idea or aren't liking the way something is turning out, _please _tell me. I can fix it, or explain how it is and what it'll be later. ****

**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!_**

Night Life - Chapter Three

"Therefore, merely to keep up the propriety of the school, we have scholarships offered to particularly bright students – or to ones needing it, like yourself. Earlier this year I offered Minerva a position with the school, and she said she'd consider it, if I allowed a student of hers to enter the school as well."

Harry glanced sideways at his stern looking teacher, realising just how much she had done for him. The head master of the school, Professor Dumbledore, as he was told to address him, was currently in the midst of a long winded explanation of how exactly he had ended up at this wonderful school. Glancing at the large clock on the mantel behind where Dumbledore sat, he noted that a good ten minutes had past since the beginning of his speech.

"Sir," Harry interrupted while he had the chance. "Thank you for letting me have this scholarship. I'm sure there is a much more deserving student who is missing out because of this, but I appreciate the… rescue… greatly. I'll make sure it's not a decision you regret."

Dumbledore put aside any more of the speech he had planned. "Very good, my boy, I'm sure that this decision is not misplaced. Now, it is already well into your first class, I'll have the secretary show you where it is, Minerva, I have a few more things to discuss with you before your class."

Harry shuddered at the head master's use of the word 'boy', but forced that fear away. It was an affectionate term here, not one that meant he had hell to pay. "Thank you, sir." Harry said, standing to leave. He left the two to their discussion and told the secretary that Dumbledore had said she should show him to his first class. It turned out to be Science, taught by a Professor Snape. Not even his name sounded pleasant, and Harry was terrible at science at any rate, having it so early in the morning was bound to cause issues.

Knocking on the door, it opened with a jerk to reveal his new teacher, clothed in the dark robes that were the teacher's uniforms, swirling around him in an impatient manner.

"Mr. Potter. First day and already tardy. Professor McGonagall may have allowed that at your old school, but it is unacceptable here. Get in and find a seat, I don't conduct my lectures in the hallways."

"Yes, Professor," Harry responded, entering quickly into the classroom before the door could be shut on him. Casting that nervous new-kid-who-doesn't-have-a-clue- look around the room, his eyes fell on the only empty seat in the class… right next to the blond aristocrat from before. Giving into the sigh he felt rising, he sank down onto the stool in the mid-section of the desks; a good area, no where near the front, but not too close to being all the way at the back. He started digging through his new bag for a notebook and pen.

The blond beside watched these movements, still greatly intrigued by the odd boy. "My name is Draco." He finally said in a whisper, taking the opportunity to at last introduce himself.

Harry looked up in surprise from his bag. "Harry." He said simply before focusing on Snape and taking notes at a frantic pace, continuing to do so for the whole period.

Draco sighed softly under his breath and tried to focus himself. He had a name. Harry Potter. It was a start.

-x-

It wasn't until after algebra (where they sat no where near each other), and the long line at lunch that Draco was able to find his chance. Spotting the raven haired boy ahead of him in the line up and then doing that terrible glance around again of "where the hell do I sit?!" he watched as he finally gave up and sat at an empty table in the back corner. There was a tugging on his sleeve as he made sure he wouldn't lose the boy between the end of the line and getting over there. He looked over and found one of his best friends trying to get his attention, as usual. "What is it Pansy?"

"What are you looking at so much? Miss Larue's asked you twice if you want gravy."

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am, yes please." Draco responded before taking the plate from her and placing it on his tray. "I wasn't looking at anything."

"Right." Pansy said, drawling the word to make it sarcastic. "Whatever you say Dray. Hurry up; we've got to get rid of the first years sitting at our table again."

Draco didn't say anything, following behind her silently, then right past their usual table.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Pansy asked as the younger kids shuffled out of their way and the group could sit down. "Draco?"

"Dray?" Called the voice of Blaise, his other best friend, as Draco continued to ignore them.

The other boy turned back slightly. "I need a change of scenery today. You sit there." He explained, while not really explaining a thing.

Pansy, Blaise, Theodore and Draco's self appointed 'body guards', Crabbe and Goyle watched with awestruck expressions as their leader took himself off to the back corner, to where the new transfer scholarship student sat. Gaping like a fish out of water, Pansy wasn't giving herself the best look at the moment, until Theo tugged on her arm and she fell onto the bench.

"I-I! Well, I never!" She asked, staring still as Draco stood over the new boy now. "What on earth does he think he's doing?"

"Just leave him, Pans. He'll tell us later." Theo said, tucking into his potatoes. Draco did what he wanted, when he wanted. They wouldn't be able to stop him, and if he'd come up with some plan for the new kid or just wanted to slum for the day, then there was nothing they would be able to do.

On the other side of the room, Draco balanced his tray delicately as he cleared his throat and looked down at his new fascination. "Ahem. Is this seat taken?"

Harry looked up in surprise at the blond, and then looked around at the empty table on all sides of him. "No, I don't think so. Sit where you like."

Nodding, Draco set his tray down with a fluid grace. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He restated.

Harry looked up again from the notes he had spread next to him. "So you said."

Draco suppressed a small grin at that. This was going to be interesting. "And you are Harry Potter, the scholarship student that came along with the new Professor, McGonagall, who we just had for algebra, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yup, you got it." He didn't ask how the other boy had known, he didn't really care, though it was strange that such a seemingly popular and affluent student was trying to converse with him. No one other than Ron and Hermione had ever paid this much attention to him, and he wasn't so sure that attention from a popular student such as this Draco would be all that positive.

"You must be quite smart to get the scholarship into here."

A ploy to get Harry to do his homework? "Nope, McGonagall pulled some strings with the Headmaster to get me in. Said she wouldn't teach if I didn't come."

"That's…odd. You and this McGonagall aren't having some sort of student/teacher affair are you?" Draco asked, looking repulsed by the thought.

Harry's fork dropped with a loud clatter. Slowly, he turned to the other teen, an aghast look covering his entire face. "The hell? Why would you say that? Who _asks_ things like that?" Harry couldn't quite form a good phrasing of the questions running through his head. "Bloody hell. No, that's stupid. Affair with McGonagall. Did you see her? She's like a million years old!"

"That's right, Mr. Potter. The dinosaurs and I used to have many lovely teas together." McGonagall had come up behind them at some point during the conversation, and was now fiercely staring them down.

"Sorry Ma'am. Malfoy here was babbling on about some nonsense."

"So I hear. 50 points from your dorm, Mr. Malfoy. And yes, I can do that to you, no matter who you are. Think first before you speak is the lesson you are learning from this."

"Yes, Ma'am." Draco replied, taking the punishment as it was. His dorms always had the most points, losing 50 wouldn't hurt them and no one would complain since it was Draco's fault.

McGonagall left their table, going back to supervising for the moment.

"Are you bloody insane? You're lucky she only did that. McGonagall's not one you should cross."

"Neither is Snape." Draco commented, lifting a forkful of beef to his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

Harry was hoping the other was done talking after this embarrassment, and returned to his science notes, trying to puzzle out what it was they were learning.

"I'll lend you my notes for the classes if you'd like." Draco offered.

Harry looked up at him again, his unbalanced potatoes plopping back onto his plate. Glaring at them he scooped them up again and ate them before replying. "And why would you do that? So I know what I'm doing when you ask me to do your homework later?"

"No, I do my own homework thank you very much. Its called being 'nice', a rare thing for me. But I like you. And I think we could be good friends."

Harry just stared. "You are insane."

"I'll take that as a no to the notes then?"

Harry thought about this, he really did need them, and Draco was the only one who had been ever remotely friendly so far, even though he seemed rather odd for a rich kid. "No, I'd like to borrow them please."

"I can give them to you after lunch then."

"Thanks." Harry said with a nod and turned back to his notes and lunch again.

Draco, for once, didn't mind the silence and finished his meal, watching the other boy out of the corner of his eye all the while.

-x-

Physical Education followed English in the afternoon, the dread class of every non-jock the world over. Harry was definitely no where near to being a jock. He hated sports, their stupid rules, running, the unavoidable fumbles, the competitive streak that everyone developed for that hour, and just about everything about it. Getting all sweaty and gross, ugh, it _so_ wasn't worth any of it. Wondering as he changed, if he could switch out for another class or a study period, he forgot to guard himself and watch out for people around him.

As the cause of this, he spun around sharply when he heard the rough intake of breath behind him. It was Draco. '_Figures.'_ He thought. "What, Malfoy?"

"What happened to you?" Draco asked; eyes wide after seeing the bruises on Harry's back and a couple more on his chest.

"I fell down a flight of stairs last week and they haven't healed yet." Harry lied cleanly, used to making up excuses like this.

"But it looks like-" Draco started.

"It looks like I fell down a flight of stairs. Right?" Harry glared at him fiercely, warning him to shut up or _he'd_ have bruises to match Harry's.

"Right. Got to watch those things sometimes. Tricky devils." Draco babbled nervously, gulping in air as he turned back to putting the rest of his school uniform in his locker.

Harry sighed and tugged on his shirt, reminding himself to be a little more careful in the future.

-x-

The rest of Harry's first week at Hogwarts was something else. Between being awed by the size of the place, the luxury of the dorms, and the wonderful food that no one took away from him; and then confused by some of his classes, the schedule changes and just _where_ exactly those classes took place (He would swear that the staircases moved on purpose to confuse him. If that were possible), he was feeling a mix of emotions most days.

The castle itself was amazing, huge turrets rising up from the walls that in centuries past had kept out enemies and now kept students in. There was a large court yard in the center where students gathered during breaks, exchanging notes, test answers and gossip. The front lawn was littered with the students before and after dinner, where the students would watch the last of the sunset, relax with their friends or take walks around the lake, which Harry discovered took only an hour or so to go around fully. There were a few trees growing here and there around it, but the most popular tree seemed to be the largest one, its branches stretching out over the water and sheltering the students under them.

On the inside, it was just as wonderful. The halls shone with their marbled floors and the roughened stone walls added to the feel of the castle, though they did make the hallways terribly cold in the winters. To prevent the students from getting frostbite indoors, real, authentic torches like all ancient castles had, were lit, and there were small fire places along them, covered carefully to ensure that any student's with a 'brilliant' plan couldn't get to it.

They ate all together in what was the grandest cafeteria Harry had ever seen. Though set up like a normal high school's cafeteria, with tables that you could maybe cram eight people at, if you didn't mind being a little squished, and a line where you got your meal, but the similarities stopped there. Like the decoration of the whole castle, this room was just as opulent. Marble floors, high cathedral-esqe ceilings, and a large fire place that crackled all day long at each end. The counter – that was the only word Harry could think of to call it – behind which they were served their meals, was stainless steel and polished glass, though it all shone so brightly he thought at first it must be made of silver. And the meals weren't just prepared and made up some random women with some sort of food experience in the past. No, 3, maybe 4 star chefs were putting these meals together, the simplest of fare seemingly impossible to compare to any other. The roast beef, potatoes of whatever kind he desired and beans for lunch on his first day was a regular occurrence at the school. And the menu always changed, they weren't eating the same thing week after week. That alone was enough to almost bring Harry to tears.

The dorms were something else that had nearly done him in, if he hadn't firmly told himself repeatedly that it was real, it wasn't going away and 16 year olds don't cry. Four separate areas of the castle were given over to create dorms for the students who got their assignments to whichever one when they arrived. It would have been nice (and easier for the teachers) if the students were all kept in one place, but it wasn't possible and they also thought it better if their living space was kept to smaller groups, keeping down feuds, drama, fights and anything else that could occur when 200 plus students lived together. There were challenges to bring the dorm together, get the students working together and developed a competitive streak in them, which sometimes caused rivalries to break out. They earned points for things – the correct answer in class, a superb mark on a test, a good deed done, etc. And lost them too; Bad behaviour, fighting, or being disrespectful as when McGonagall had overheard Malfoy on that first day.

In each dorm, there were five larger rooms on each side, one for the boys, and one for the girls. Inside each room were no more than 5 beds, the number of students usually in attendance for that year of school. The beds we grand four poster things, hung with heavy curtains to give you a bit of privacy and to keep the cold away at night. Going to sleep at night was heaven, as was doing it on a full stomach. Yes, he still wasn't over that either.

Harry was making more friends in his classes too, telling himself to be more confident about it. He asked the nice looking people if he could borrow their notes, and for some help occasionally, and soon was well onto making more friends, finding similar interests with them, though they introduced him to many new things as well.

Draco continued to be rather odd, according to his own friends, making nice with the new boy and being genuinely interested in him. Pansy was having a hard time with this, but Theo and Blaise accepted his oddness fine, and had talked to the teen once or twice during science class (at which he was utterly hopeless at). They found him interesting, quiet and nice, though definitely needing to be pulled out of his shell.

After a week, Harry was generally comfortable with how things were run, yet still found the occasional thing to be quite surprising. He spent time with various groups of people, but continually found himself drawn back towards Draco and his group of friends. The richest kids in school, nearly the whole United Kingdom, had a genuine interest in _him_. He wasn't any one special. Just Harry Potter, still bruised and scarred from old beatings from his uncle, missing his best friends, not that keen on fashion or his personal upkeep, or even in the know with recent world wide happenings, or even just the ones within his own society. But, he supposed they had their quirks, and he was one of them.

It took awhile, but then even Pansy warmed up to him, and in her 'harmless' ways, tried to introduce him to a couple of her girlfriends. He shook his head violently at the idea, his face turning an incredible red and his control over speech becoming lost, but Pansy was as persistent as Harry was shy around a pretty girl. He slowly started to relax and was able to speak full sentences to them.

Which was partly how he'd come to find himself off campus, pressed into a booth in a pub, his arm brushing the lovely Lavender each time he moved it. It was Pansy's idea, followed by Draco's quick approval that they head into town that Saturday, gathering up a few friends as well.

There were ten or twelve of them all together, a couple Harry didn't know. Blaise, Theo and Draco were socialising at another table, while Pansy sat next to Lavender, talking softly and giggling loudly. Crabbe and Goyle were squished in on the bench opposite Harry, demolishing baskets of fish and chips and grunting in the way that their conversations went.

"Harry," Pansy started saying. Harry moved awkwardly, leaning around Lavender to see her.

"Yes?"

"What are you're plans for next Saturday?"

"Er, I don't think I have any." He said, looking between the both of them.

"Wonderful. Why don't you and Lavender do something? Dinner or a movie. Maybe both?

"Like-like a date?"

"Exactly like one, right, Lav?" Pansy said, prodding her friend.

"Yeah," Lavender said, nodding her head. "You seem really nice, and sweet." A hand moved across the table, resting on his.

Harry looked down at their hands, blushing brightly. "Er, well, alright. I suppose that would be…good."

"Fantastic!" Pansy exclaimed, and Lavender smiled.

"I'll look forward to it, Harry." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, sliding out of the booth after Pansy who was now hanging over another booth where Draco was and a couple other good looking guys that she probably wanted to flirt with.

Harry remained there in shock, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering into their chips at his expressions.

_A date?_


	4. Chapter 4

Night Life -x- Chapter 4 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it.

**Notes**: I know it's been a… very long while, and I'm sorry. There are a number of very good, valid reasons behind it, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about them. It's too long to get into anyways, so I'll just let you enjoy it shall I?

Thank you to Dark for beta'ing this. Disco did make a few changes so this now has them. Thank you both!

Night Life – Chapter 4

Harry was nervous the whole week leading up to his date, which was typical of any sixteen year old male on his first date with a girl he didn't know too well, despite the fact they attended the same school. Not to mention he'd only been at said school for about three weeks. But he wasn't only nervous because of that; this was his first date _ever_. His only experience with a female was Hermione and they had been friends, with no romantic intentions towards one another whatsoever. And he was hanging around Pansy now, but she was as much of an enigma as any other teenage girl was.

He'd fancied girls once or twice, normal daydreams, but knew not one would have had anything to do with him at his old school. But here, they didn't know the sob-story of his past. His bruises had healed, and Draco no longer questioned the marks he had seen. He was gaining confidence, and a place alongside the others in the school. Draco liked him and wanted him for a friend, which instantly set Harry nearer to his status in the student body's eyes. It was a lot to get used to.

This date with Lavender, though, was a whole other kettle of fish. He had no idea why the girl would agree to it. He had nothing to offer, wasn't as well-off as the others in his group, and, in his own opinion, not that attractive. And he wouldn't do her homework, either. So he was left to wonder. Pansy wasn't saying a word, just looking at him slyly and winking, laughing, and being downright confusing. He refused to try talking to her anymore, and instead turned to Draco.

"I don't get it at all, why would she want anything to do with me?"

"Because you're a good looking and popular and sweet and sensitive and nice. Girls like that kind of nonsense." Draco explained.

"But I'm not good looking, I'm only popular because you insist on being my friend, and that's just general… it's how I am. I don't mean to be 'sensitive'; she can't really think I am. I'm not, am I?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, seeing as it was highly inappropriate behaviour befitting a Malfoy. "You're being sensitive about _this_. Of course she thinks you are. It's a romantic thing girls have, they like their men like that, sensitive, yet strong enough to protect them, and all that… stuff." He said, hiding the fact that he couldn't come up with a word to describe the horrid fantasies of a teenage girl with ambiguity. He hated thinking about it, and he hated having this conversation.

"But-"

"But nothing! Just relax, go on the bloody date, and if you hate it, don't act like you didn't and ask her out again. Only do that if you really liked it. And her. You have to handle it properly or you'll never get rid of her. Now, I have to get to Latin. I will answer more of your babble later."

"O- okay." Harry stuttered, slightly put off that he was being dismissed like this, and then realized Draco could probably handle only so much of this questioning. Unless he just didn't know the answers as well as he made it seem he did.

-x-

Naturally, after that his next worry was what he should wear, of all concerns he had. Never caring before, and not having much of a choice regarding his clothes, he was at a loss. The nicest thing he owned was the school uniform and he knew he couldn't wear _that_ on his date.

"Draco… I don't know about this."

"Stuff it, Potter. You look fine. Tons better than usual."

Harry ignored the insult and examined his clothes in the mirror again. Dark pants that were just right, not too dressy and none too casual encased his legs and a darkly vibrant green shirt settled over his upper half in a way that made him feel like he wasn't even wearing it. Draco had done his best to tame Harry's hair as well, giving it a ruffled spiky look which was hard to explain, but looked quite good.

He had to admit, Draco had impeccable taste in clothes (which was only right, considering how he'd been brought up). These were borrowed for now, but Draco had made many promises to Harry and himself to get him "proper" clothes as soon as possible. Harry still didn't see anything wrong with what Mrs. Weasley had helped him pick out, but apparently Draco and the others did.

Blaise reappeared at that moment, flawless in appearance as always, with a bunch of flowers, handing them over to Harry. "Er, well, thanks, but I'm sure Pansy would like them more."

"Not for you, dolt. For Lavender. It'll impress her."

Harry just sighed, Draco taking them out of his hands for a moment so he could look over his final product.

"Perfect. What do you think guys?" Draco asked, turning to look at Blaise and Theo, who had come in a bit after Blaise, looking a little worse for the wear at the moment and with petals in his hair. Wondering why that was, Harry forgot it for the moment and waited for further approval.

"Looks good. You did well, Dray." Blaise complimented his friend, Theo nodding in agreement.

"Great. Now, get out of our sight, Potter. You have a girl waiting for you."

-x-

Harry met Lavender at the front gate of the school, where she'd been waiting with Pansy. "Sorry I'm late. Had to meet with Draco's approval."

The girls giggled at his apology. "Its okay, Harry, Draco has an eye for these kinds of things. You're forgiven today." Pansy said, before she headed back up to the school. "You kids have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Not many restrictions there!" Lavender called after her. Smiling, she turned back to Harry. "Well, shall we go?"

"Uh, sure. Oh, these are for you." He thrust the flowers out at her, and she took them, inhaling their scent a little.

"They're lovely, Harry, thank you."

He blushed, and pushed open the side gate that wasn't used for cars, just people coming and going. "After you."

-x-

They ended up at a cozy little restaurant that Blaise had insisted was best for a first date with the other three agreeing with him. _Pierre's_ was a wonderful French restaurant that did amazing business for being located in a small village. It was another first for Harry, being in a place so nice. Or being in a restaurant at all, since Vernon and Petunia weren't the kind to take their disgraced nephew anywhere public. The more unfortunate thing was that it was French. Incredibly French, right down to the menu and the wait staff. A language Harry was just starting to learn from Draco and the others, as they thought it ridiculous that he only knew one language. He didn't see the need, because usually he would avoid places like this, but now he was stuck, wasn't he?

Seated and staring uncomfortably for long minutes at the choices offered on the pages before him, he tried to figure out even the barest of words. All he recognized was escargot, and he definitely didn't want that.

"Er… Lavender? You, uh, wouldn't happen to know any French, would you?"

"Of course. I've been learning since I was six. Why?" She looked up, noticing his pained expression as he struggled through the unfamiliar language. "Oh! You don't know it, do you?"

Flushing, Harry shook his head. "Not really. Draco and the others have been teaching me, but we haven't gotten very far."

Laughing lightly, she said, "I see. Learning from the best, I suppose. Well, how about I order for us? Then maybe later I can give you some more… lessons." She suggested, a lustful leer crossing her features. Harry didn't recognize it and thought briefly that she might be feeling a tad off.

"Thanks, that would help, but I think Draco's got the lesson thing down. Is there anything with chicken on this menu?"

Lavender helped him through it and they managed to give the order to their server without too much of a problem. Thinking that the worst of the night (and most embarrassing) was over, Harry was able to relax slightly and found the meal to be almost pleasant.

-x-

After dinner, they walked down to the theatre and decided between the two movies, which neither of them particularly wanted to see, but it was better than heading back to the school at this hour. It was fairly boring for the both of them, but Lavender tried to make it interesting, brushing against Harry's hand as often as she could when she dipped into the bag of popcorn they shared. Later, she leaned against him, cuddling close to him and hoping to encourage the same in him, or at least put his arm around her. She wasn't getting anywhere, though. The girl huffed slightly as she pouted in the dark. This wasn't working at all like Pansy and she had planned. Damn it. That could only mean she needed to try harder.

Lavender appreciated a challenge, but sometimes she just wished it would come a little easier to her. Conquests were so tiring. How on earth did Pansy do it? She wanted a guy she could get easily. And as naïve and innocent as Harry was, it just wasn't as easy as they'd hoped. How dense could you be?! A girl is falling all over herself to be near you, to touch you, and you ignore it, or can't even tell?! How frustrating!

Of course, she wasn't done yet. This was merely the beginning.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"You think we could go somewhere else now?"

"Er, like where, Lavender? It's getting a bit late to be out, don't you think?" Harry asked, looking worried about possibly getting in trouble by the headmaster for being out so late, even if it was a weekend.

"Aww, c'mon! How many chances will we get to go out like this and be alone together? It's so hard to see you when you're always with Draco and his friends." Lavender pouted, and blinked rapidly as she forced tears to well up in her eyes.

"I… uh, I… really didn't know you like me that much, Lavender. I guess it's okay to stay out a bit longer."

"Oooh! Yay! Thank you!"

"Er, where should we go, though? We're not really old enough yet for the late night clubs."

"I could still get us into one though, if you wanted." Lavender offered, leaning close and wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Um, no, I don't think so. What if we just go back to the school, but not go in? The lake must be nice at night. We could watch the stars?"

"Oh, Harry! How romantic! I didn't think you had it in you!" Lavender gushed falsely. She tugged on his arm, pulling him back along the road that led to the school. That would be the perfect place to put the last stage of her plan into action.

-x-

They did stop briefly back at the school to grab a blanket and a thermos of cocoa from the kitchens, quite the romantic situation indeed. Harry was pleased it was going so well, that Lavender was having such a good time. He was having a good time too, though it wasn't completely what he thought it would be like. She was a nice girl, but he wasn't really feeling all of this with her. Wasn't doing something like this supposed to make you warm and fuzzy inside? Shouldn't you want to spend time with them _past_ the first date? Lavender was nice, but not really the type Harry liked, he supposed.

Lavender, of course, thought this was all very lovely; plus, she'd be able to tell all the girls how well he had treated her, earning some major jealousy points. But it wasn't all she wanted. And she was determined to get it; even if she had to scheme for days, almost weeks, with Pansy to make sure it went right; even if she needed to lie and play nice – it was nothing that she hadn't already been doing most of her life.

They spread out the blanket beneath a tree that would hide them from any eyes the school had on watch, settling back on it to gaze up at the stars, enjoying a quiet moment for once in their evening. It didn't last long, though.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like tonight? I mean, I know Pansy kind of pushed you into doing this, but I thought you wouldn't mind going out with me anyway…"

"Oh, no. It was fine. I, er, don't have a lot of experience with this, so I was surprised you wanted to."

Lavender giggled. "See, that's part of your charm there. The innocence. It's a wonder that the girls aren't all over you, such a rare quality in boys these days, and certainly doesn't exist in the ones we know." She rolled over onto her front, watching him closely in the dark that was broken only by the stars above them and the few lights spilling out over the castle grounds high above them. "You're special, Harry."

She leaned over him, pressing her lips softly to his, asking if it was alright at first. He was surprised, then unsure how to respond. Instinct took over and he was suddenly responding, returning the kiss. A harder press, the beginning of an exploration led by her, with him clumsily following along after her. She moved, repositioning till she was stretched out over him, straddling his lap, wondering somewhere in the back of her mind if he would get the hint and that he was a decent kisser once you got past the awkward first part.

"Lavender…?" Harry questioned. He wasn't sure he understood what she was trying to convey, but the signal seemed awful clear, especially when she moved to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmm… Oh, Harry, isn't this… what you want? Pansy said you were…" she almost said 'desperate', but that sounded worse than what she was doing. "Needy. That you wanted to meet a new girl 'cause it'd been… so… long." She stretched out her words, kissing him messily in between.

"What?" He wrenched his lips away from her attack. "She said that? I never told her anything like that! Lavender, get off! I don't know what you think this was about–"

She cut him off, forcing him back down on the blanket when he tried to rise up to push her off. "Fine. She never said that. But it's what _I_ want. I get to be the first girl in school to be with the gorgeous looking new boy. I get to have all your attention, we'll go on dates like this every weekend, and everyone will be so jealous of the perfect couple we make!

"You're completely oblivious, though! I've been trying all night to get you to do _something_, to show some kind of attraction and desire! You're worse than Goyle!" She cried, slamming her hands down on his chest in her anger and frustration. This wasn't the plan!

Harry grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him again. "Because there isn't any attraction! You're a lovely girl – or I thought you were – but if you're scheming like this, it's _definitely_ not going to work out! Get off me, you daft girl!"

"No! I won't! You'll be mine!" She shrieked, pulling out of his grasp and moving to work at his pants. In her fury, it was hard to concentrate on getting the belt and button and zipper undone, so Harry easily over-powered her and threw her off.

Lavender landed on her backside no less than a foot from him, a distance he was quick to widen by standing up and taking several steps back from the snarling beast that had appeared.

"I might have dated you anyway, even if it hadn't had much feeling. I know I'm not used to things like this, but planning all this was beyond normal! You are a sick, twisted girl, and so is Pansy! Stay away from me!" Harry bellowed, turning and storming away.

He raced up the hillside to the castle, nearly tripping over a figure crouched in the dark near another tree that perched halfway up the hill. He knocked into the unknown figure, but didn't stop to investigate if it were all right like he normally would. His anger wouldn't give way to something like manners when it was roiling through him. He muttered a "Sorry," he wasn't too sure he meant before continuing his furious march back to the dorms.

The figure, a girl in actuality, straightened herself, murmuring, "It's all right, Harry Potter," before staring off into space again at the fireflies that danced in the air not too far from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Life -x- Chapter 5 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it.

**Notes**: THIS IS IT FOR A WHILE. I'm going on a writing hiatus for an undefined period of time, because I can't handle school and the pressure of "omg, I have to write another chapter D:". I'm sorry, especially since I'm just getting started with this story, and I'm enjoying it as much as all of you are. Unfortunately, this is how it's going to have to be. I might (low possibility) do some writing here and there and might be able to scrape together another chapter like, before the end of the semester, but I wouldn't count on it, okay?

I'm really sorry, but I really need to be focused on school. You're all awesome, so I know you're going to be like "I'm sorry school sucks, good luck and hope you're able to write again soon!" not "please update soon" cause then I'll be sad at you. D:

Thank you for all the reviews, faves, story alerts, author alerts, and everything else. They mean a lot, and you all rock my socks.

-Mayhem

Night Life – Chapter 5

Harry stormed up the stairwells of the castle, intent on finding someone or something, whatever could be considered responsible for this anger raging through him. He wasn't about to go shouting at Pansy, even though he knew she deserved more than his rage, seeing as it was all her fault. He needed someone to, to… well, he wasn't sure yet. Revenge might be what he was looking for, but he didn't know if that was exactly what he wanted.

Underneath all this anger though, was hurt. Hurt that people would actually go to great lengths to plan this and use him. He wasn't some sort of prize or treasure, something to be won and shown off. He was a person, with feelings! It also hurt, because he thought this would be over once he left his uncle's supervision. He'd let his barriers come down for comfort and three meals a day. Now he had sexual abuse to add to his list of sufferings, for while he hadn't had that happen at the Dursley's, he certainly knew what it was.

He finally reached the dorms, and slammed his way through them, startling some students who had fallen asleep studying and others in the middle of a card game. He raced past, a blush highlighting his face now that people had seen him and would soon know that it was a shameful walk he was performing across their floor. He didn't belong here anymore than he belonged anywhere!

The anger was starting to die off, worn by his physical stomping and glowering facial expression. It hurt to keep your face like that. The opening of his room door was much quieter than the dorm door had experienced, and the three sitting within looked up in surprise.

"Harry! It's just half past 12. What are you doing back already?" Blaise welcomed him, looking up from the game of poker they were trying to play with just two people. Harry didn't answer, trying to edge towards his own bed, not thinking they would have still been up.

"Harry?" Draco asked, concern lacing his voice as he put aside the magazine he had opted for over the game. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Harry slowly sank down onto his bed, Draco coming over to sit on the end with him. "_Lavender_," he spat the name out with venom stinging on his tongue, "just tried to _rape_ me, out by the lake. _Apparently_, she and Pansy came up with this whole plan, certain that I'd be more than welcome to her advances. Desperate for them." Harry told them, his face again burning with the embarrassment.

"What?! She tried to rape you?!" Blaise asked, incredulous as he and Theo sat down on Theo's bed across from the other two boys. "She didn't really, did she?"

Theo was frowning. "She never seemed like that, we thought this date would be safe for you."

Harry sighed, and brought his hands down from where they had been hiding his face, his eyes feeling a little moister than they should be. "She did. She said she'd been giving me hints all night to make a move on her. Obviously, I didn't _want_ to, or I'd have at least held her hand!" He was angry again, his fists clenching the bedspread. "I was thinking she was a nice girl, just not for me. But she's a real evil bitch. She didn't want to end the date after the movie, so we came back here and grabbed a blanket to spread out to watch the stars. She got bored of that fast and tried to - literally - get in my pants. I pushed her off and got away from her while I still could. Don't want to be trapped to that witch."

They nodded in agreement to that last bit, looking a bit uneasy throughout the story. Boys were usually the more aggressive ones, but when you had an innocent guy like Harry and a girl that would do anything like Lavender, things didn't fit the usual stereotypes. Some of the girls here would do anything to attach themselves to someone.

"So how does Pansy fit into this?" Draco asked, who had been quiet as he contemplated things.

"I know she's your friend Draco, and she's been nice to me. But Lavender outlined everything they planned while she was yelling at me for being so stupid about her motives. It sounded like they had been planning this for a while, probably since I got here and started hanging out with you. I would be a great trophy for her, something to kick up the jealousy in other girls."

"I see. Sadly, that does seem like something Pansy would come up with. I think I know why she did it though."

"You do?"

Draco just nodded instead of responding to the question. "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll handle this." Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement, having an inkling of what Draco was thinking.

Harry was sure that they didn't mean anything good, but he just looked at each carefully before grabbing a few things and slipping into the bathroom. He was certain of two things: That he'd never want to cross either of the three of them, and that Lavender was going to be really sorry, whatever they were planning."

-x-

Sunday dawned cheerfully, though no one within the most elite dorm was cheerful. The three of them had stayed up after Harry had finally gone to sleep, whispering their theories and ideas, then plans as they formed. It couldn't be left alone. Harry was their friend now, and Draco had a special fondness for him, which meant it had to be dealt with. He stayed curled up in bed most of the morning, ignoring the others as they finalized plans, which was alright with them, until Draco tore off his covers and demanded he get up.

"That's enough moping. She didn't actually do anything except mentally scar you. Get up and get dressed. We'll tell you a little of our plan."

"I don't care about your plan. Just leave it alone, I don't want it getting worse."

"It'll get worse if we _don't _do anything. Do you really want to find out what kind of rumours she'll start spreading after this? They won't be the same ones she was planning on spreading, I can tell you that. Come on now, Theo and Blaise have gone to get us something to eat." Draco dragged him out of bed, letting him thump onto the floor with a painful shout.

"OW! Draco, what the hell? That hurt!" Harry sat up, swinging his fist to punch the blond in the arm. His missed though, and soon he was scrambling up, trying to get in a hit while Draco defended himself. They tousled on the floor for a few minutes, before Draco heaved himself forwards and pinned Harry to the floor.

"Enough!" Draco yelled, panting from the unaccustomed exercise. "Enough already!" Draco swore under his breath while trying to calm the adrenalin racing through him.

Blaise and Theo found that moment to walk into the room, carrying plates stacked high for them to devour. They paused, watching the two on the floor before smirks stretched their faces and snickers escaped their mouths.

"Couldn't keep your hands off him, eh Draco? Wanted to see just why Lavender had planned all that?" Blaise teased, setting down his load.

Draco turned to glare at him, releasing Harry's arms and standing up, brushing off the dirt his clothes had collected from the castle floor. "You're just jealous because you miss the way I used to dominate you." He said casually, offering a hand to Harry to help him off the floor.

Blaise snorted, and threw a grape at Draco, hitting him in the temple. "Right, just as much as I believe Heffalumps are real."

Harry accepted the hand up, laughing when the fruit hit Draco, but confused at Blaise's retort. "Heffalumps?"

He shrugged. "We ran into Looney, and she was prattling on about Faeries and Heffalumps, whatever the fuck they are."

"Looney?" Harry asked again.

Blaise glared, "What, Draco turn you into a parrot? Yes, Looney. Luna Lovegood. Everyone calls her Looney though, 'cause she talks about some of the craziest shit you've ever heard. And she looks like she's eaten way too many 'shrooms. Acts it too." He lay back on the bed, fluffing up his pillows as he munched on a cookie. "Her dad runs some type of magazine that prints stories about all that ridiculous crap, and she believes every word."

"Oh, I see." Harry said, taking a pear from a plate. "It's not really nice though, is it?"

Blaise stopped eating to stare at him incredulously. "Whatever gave you the impression any of us were _nice_, Potter?"

"Well… you guys seem to be…"

Even Theo shook his head and laughed a little at that. "We're nice to _you_, 'cause we like you. We don't go about being nice to everyone else though."

"Oh… well, alright, I guess." Harry said, though he didn't sound so sure.

Blaise found another grape to throw at Harry, and the group burst into laughter, the rest of the day spent like that, relaxing and trying to get the previous night off their minds, not thinking about the next day either.

-x-

They made an imposing force the next morning as they headed down to breakfast. Harry was beside Draco at the blond's insistence, forming the start of their little troupe. Blaise and Theo came right after them, looking ready to defend their leader, and tear a few people down if they had too. They'd stopped along the way and picked up Draco's 'body guards', Crabbe and Goyle, who were what made the group the most imposing. Students fled from before them, scrabbling to get out of the way. The cafeteria doors burst open as they swept in, one poor first year dropping his tray, sending food flying across the floor.

Draco sneered at the kid for having marred his walkway, before stepping around the mess as the boy ran to his friends, tears starting down his shocked face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared – making sure they were well out of the way first. The group made its way over to the table where Pansy and Lavender sat, Pansy smirking in joyous triumph at the way Draco had managed to make such a wonderful entrance. She stood to greet them, and would have hugged Draco as well, had she not been slightly put off by his glare.

"What's wrong, Draco dear?"

"Sit down, Pansy." He said icily, standing over the two girls. He raised his voice to be heard over what was left of the general noise in the cafeteria. "Lavender Brown, you had a date with Harry Potter last night, did you not?"

Lavender looked up, a worried frown gracing her features. "I-Er, yes, I did. And it wasn't a very good one either," she said with a sneer, scowling at the boy in question.

"Would that be because he wasn't giving you the attention you wanted, since he did not desire you? Or would it be because you tried anyways, stripping him of his clothes and attempting to force him into sexual acts with you?" Draco leaned forward over the table, making himself look even more menacing as the girls shifted away from him, now looking a little more frightened. The cafeteria gasped collectively, their eyes moving from Draco to the accused and back again. If he meant what they thought he meant, this was going to get both really good and really bad.

"I-I… I did no such thing! He made no move on me the whole night, no matter how many hints I dropped, so we came back and parted ways at the castle doors!"

Harry burst in. "We did not! I didn't like you, you stupid cow, but you wanted to spend more time together, so we watched the stars until you tried to rape me!" Blaise put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, telling him Draco would deal with it.

"Lies! I'd never do something like that! Draco, who are you going to believe? Me, whose been here longer, and _not_ as a charity case, a friend of yours for just as long, or some scraggly beggar boy who's taken your fancy?"

"Friends? Us, Lavender? No. You are friends with Pansy here," he said, gesturing to the other girl as he straightened. "And I allow her presence near me. That is all. So the question is; am I going to believe two conniving little Slytherin bitches that I _know_ are capable of planning and carrying out this act, or am I going to believe the newest member of the school, who doesn't yet know the ways our world works?"

Silence reigned for a moment, as he let that sink in to all present. When a low murmur began, neighbours discussing this implication and truth with each other, he started again. "Lavender Brown, you are officially no associate of ours. You may not be in, or be seen in our presence any longer, nor may you attempt communication of any form with us. Any privileges you may have enjoyed are now revoked. You will be considered less than the average student here, less than the scholarship students. This counts for outside of school also. I shall refuse all further invitations to your mother's horrid holiday parties, as you have fallen out with my family as well."

Lavender's face fell. She'd been completely ruined in less than five minutes. Worse, Draco was withdrawing all familial contact as well. Her parents would be furious. The Brown's were prestigious, but they still had room to move up in the world. Tears started running down her cheeks at the thought of the years she still had left at the school, and how she would now be shunned and tossed aside, all because of the words of one other student.

Harry couldn't say he was happy with her allotted fate, but wasn't going to say a word. Things could always be much worse than being an outcast. She would still have it better than he ever had before this school. And considering her act had very nearly been criminal (had she gotten any further), this was going easy on her.

Draco wasn't done yet. "Pansy, for your splendid planning efforts and assistance in garnering the date, you too shall be reprimanded. Do not associate yourself with ourselves for the next two months. I know _exactly why_ you did this. And I will not tolerate such a move on your part. Therefore, any of your further efforts will be instantly null and void. I won't submit myself to the same such treatment as you show others."

Pansy hung her head as well, despondent that her efforts on Lavender's plan had been wasted, that she had gained nothing from this, and was losing much more than she should have to because of her. Her knuckles whitened on the edge of the table as she gripped it. She was furious. This never should have happened. She remained faced away from Draco though; knowing him too well, as he did her that this would only worsen her 'punishment'.

"Both of you need to make public apologies for your actions against a fellow student as well." Lavender paled further, and Pansy shook, her grip painful now. They _never_ apologized for anything. "Am I clear?"

The nodded, but he wanted verbal confirmation and prodded them to do so. "Yes, clear." Lavender's shaky voice said. "Crystal." Pansy spat out, refusing to look towards the group.

"Witness?" He asked the cafeteria at large, looking around at them.

"Aye." They responded confidently.

"Good. Let's eat." He swept away from the girls, the ruination he left them inconsequential. Lavender started sobbing, and Pansy shouted at her to shut it, as they joined the line that now continued through the serving stations. The lunch ladies gave Harry extra helpings of everything, murmuring "poor dear. Such a sweet boy," into their pots and pans.

-x-

"Are you really allowed to do all that though?" Harry asked as they sat at their table. The tables on either side of them were completely empty, students having shoved others over, or forced the finished ones to go on to the library. No one wanted to be near them.

"Yeah, he's school president, he can do all that and more. Really just got to tell Dumbledore why he did it and what it was he did to them. Not that telling them not to associate with us is going to seem like much of a big deal to the Headmaster, but he knows how we work anyways, and he'll be all right with it." Blaise explained between mouthfuls of French toast, Draco busy eating his own food and ignoring the stares and whispers around them.

"Who is 'us' anyways?" Harry asked as well, this 'us' had been mentioned several times, but it was never clear just who it referred too. "It can't just be you three plus Pansy occasionally, can it?"

"Four." They all corrected him simultaneously. "You're in it now too, Harry." Theo told him. "But yes, that's generally how it is, plus a few others that we're friends with, and who have status within and outside of the school."

"Naturally." Harry said, poking at his plate.

"Of course." Theo said with a wide smile.

Their meal was then interrupted by the approach of a young girl. She had bright blonde hair, and the strangest jewellery Harry had ever seen someone wearing. She had something long and thin folded in her hands that Harry hadn't quite yet been able to identify, as he was stuck on her cork necklace.

"Looney." Blaise breathed before Harry could ask who it was. No one looked particularly happy to see her, and according to her reputation, Harry might guess why. She didn't seem like she would ordinarily have a reason for approaching them, so this must be some special occasion. She came to a stop next to Harry, who turned to see what she would do. Luna was looking directly at him, ignoring the presence of everyone else at his table.

"Harry Potter."

"Er, Loon…ah. Nice to, um, meet you."

"I believe you forgot this last night." She said, holding out what she'd had in her grip. It was his belt, Harry could see now. It must have slipped from his belt loops as he'd run back to the castle and she had found it.

"Oh. Er, thanks. I don't know how you found it though." He had a sudden memory of running by a crouched figure, near a tree. "You were there, weren't you? I ran past, didn't I?"

"Yes, I was there, and you did." Luna replied, her eyes looking a bit glazed as she remembered the incident Harry thought. "You ought to watch for Heffalumps next time. They can be awful nasty things."

"Er, Quite. I'll remember that. Thank you, Luna." She nodded and floated off in whatever direction she had come from.

Harry looked at his belt, wondering at her strange words when Blaise broke his concentration. "See. I told you. Heffalumps."

-x-

AN: For those of you who don't get Pansy's role in the plan: If Harry was with Lavender, he'd be spending all his time with her, instead of Draco. Thus, freeing up Draco again, so that Pansy could continue to get closer to him, as well as having a couple to be slightly jealous of ("Look at them, Draco. Don't you wish we were like that?"). Draco, of course, doesn't want to date her, or he would be. Pansy can't live with that and tries anyways, resulting in Draco getting mad at her and decreasing her chances of any future with him.

Luna comes in a little more now, but there is nothing to fear for her beginning a relationship with Harry. Though, I'm getting there. Slowly, but I have a plan, and we're doing well. Draco/Harry stuff doesn't come till a lot later, but a few more chapters and we should start seeing that I think. Also, since someone once asked their orientations, Harry is bi, and Draco is whatever he wants to be. I think I had it so that Blaise and Theo were a pair, but I've forgotten. We'll see.

That should clear up most of it, any other questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Night Life -x- Chapter 6 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it.

**Notes**: Well, it's about 4 months later, but, better late then never, right? School has never been so hectic and busy for me. If I'd thought I was stressed the first two years of college, I was sadly mistaken. And I don't see the second semester being any better, but! I shall make an attempt to do some work on this fic when I can. I did miss writing things that weren't assignments greatly. Anyways, an unbelievable amount of stuff has happened since August, but I'm glad to be able to sit down now and give you guys another chapter.

Also, I'm going to **try **and write you guys a little side DracoxHarry drabble sometime this week, as thanks for the patience, and since there still won't be any action between those two for a long time to come. Wish me luck though, as I don't have much of an idea yet.

Unbeta'd, cause I don't want to bother them during the holidays, so I'll make sure it is afterwards. Whatever you celebrate, I hope it's a wonderful one, and you all have fun.

Night Life – Chapter 6

After the dramatic events of the almost-rape, things settled down a little bit and Harry was getting a familiar with the way things were done around his new school. Of course, the guys were always happy to explain the ranking system and how they were the most important people in the school. Harry had several friends in different social circles that he talked to about various class related things usually or an extra curricular. He didn't have as many biases as the others, coming from where he had.

Harry and Luna became fast friends, surprising Harry himself, not to mention Draco. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was he liked about the girl, but she was intriguing. She didn't really fit into any of the particular groups that the school seemed to be sorted into, but was an entity all her own. He didn't have a clue about half the things she babbled on about – and still wondered what a heffalump was - but it was interesting to listen to in any case. More and more of his time was spent hanging out with her. They were seen together in most places. By the lake, before classes, in classes, at meals (Harry insisted she be allowed to join them, or he'd leave), and before long, the rumours were flying. A hidden romance, since nothing was seen in public, a lower class love affair, and various others along those lines. As it is with rumours, they were all untrue, but a school full of teenagers isn't likely to want to listen to the truth. So, Harry had to assure his friends, who should have known nothing was going on, since he spent every moment of every day with them as well, and apologize to Luna.

"It's alright. They're always gossiping about me, it's just something different for them this time."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he'd been through some of the same things, though it was more bullying than gossiping. "I… I'm still sorry though. If you'd like, I can stop hanging around you so much so they'll leave you alone…"

Luna smiled gently at him. "It's nothing I can't handle, Harry. I'd rather not lose a friend over gossip, you know."

Harry agreed, and relaxed. As long as they knew how things were, it shouldn't be any problem. It was just different, because with Ron and Hermione they had always been together, and there wasn't ever any question of Hermione being more than a friend… well, maybe there was in Ron's case. He wondered how they were, if they'd gotten together yet. He reminded himself to write again and see. Also Christmas was approaching… maybe the Weasley's would let him stay with them? He sighed and tucked his chin onto his knees, letting his thoughts drift idly. Luna was humming some sort of Gaelic song to herself, Harry half listening to her soft lilting voice, though he didn't understand the words, the song was still beautiful. The dorms were quiet today, most of the students out playing in the freshly fallen snow from the night before, or trekking down to the village to do some holiday shopping. Harry has somehow managed to escape Draco dragging him along on the same sort of expedition, and neither he nor Luna felt like going out to mess about in the snow. Harry was usually the target, not one invited to participate. Luna seemed to think strange creatures inhabited snowflakes, but wasn't sure how hostile they might be, so tried to avoid them.

There was a knock on the door, and one of the little kitchen maids popped her head in. It was Shell, who Harry had been getting to know more and more, as she was the one who often delivered things to the students, and made sure they were doing well and getting enough to eat. Despite her young age, she was almost like a little mother to a few of the kids.

"Hullo Harry, Luna. Master Draco said you'd be staying behind today, and asked me to check on you. Thought you might like this, too." Shell said, raising the tray she carried in her hands. Two mugs of steaming hot coco, and a plate of her mouth-watering sugar biscuits sat on it.

"Thanks, Shell!" Harry said, standing up to take the tray from her and place it on the table next to where they were sitting.

"You're welcome, Master Harry." She replied, ruffling his hair affectionately. "I knew you'd enjoy that."

"I'm sure we will," he watched as Luna took a biscuit, examining it for unseen life forms before talking a small bite.

"Thank you, Ms. Shell. They're delicious." She complimented as she swallowed, taking up her humming again as she inspected the hot coco next.

Shell laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Always inspecting my goodies. There aren't any gargles in them today, I made sure."

Though she seemed to be making a little fun at Luna's expense, the blonde girl said nothing, consumed as she was with staring out the window and eating her biscuit.

"Alright, now that I've seen the two of you are taken care of, I must get going, the other students will be in soon, wanting their own cookies and coco. I'll see you two later; don't fill up too much before dinner." With a delicate wave, she was gone again, as quiet as she'd come.

Harry resumed his seat next to Luna, enjoying his treat, watching the kids running about the grounds. Snow angels had flattened the snow in several places, snowmen stood proud guard of the forts, and snowballs whizzed through the air.

"We should go for a moonwalk."

Harry turned his attention back to Luna, the only one who could have spoken, and gave her a questioning look. "A what?"

"A moonwalk. My Da took me on them when I was small. We'd go out late at night and walk along the nearest frozen lake or river, looking for Slimps. They live under the frozen surfaces, in the space between the water and before its solid ice. Very interesting creatures."

"I see. Slimps, eh? They do sound interesting. We'll go looking when we're sure it's frozen."

Luna nodded once. "In a couple nights, it should be ready."

-x-

Harry sent a letter off to the Weasley's, getting a reply back quite promptly. For such a busy house, it always surprised him with the speed in which Mrs. Weasley replied to his letters. She said that of course he could stay over for the holidays, wouldn't expect him to be anywhere else, he was always welcome in their home. There was also a short note from the twins, who must have gotten their hands on the letter before their mum had sent it, telling him about a great new idea they'd had, and couldn't wait to tell him about it and show it off. Though, Harry could clearly see the words "test it on you", scratched out, probably by Fred. That bit worried him for less then a second before he figured whatever it was wouldn't do him much damage.

Malfoy also handed over an invitation to a party his parents were hosting at their manor on Christmas Eve, telling Harry to make sure he came early, so they could hang out without all the boring adults around. Harry had the strangest inkling that it was more to make sure that Harry had dressed "properly", and had enough time to re-dress him, then it was to chat about what they had done for the first half of the break. He agreed to come anyways, thinking he'd get one of the twins to take him over there, so he wouldn't have to walk in the cold.

Everyone was excited now, making plans with friends they lived near for the break, wondering what on their lists their parent's had gotten them, which relative's house they'd be forced to endure a stay at, and a few lucky ones got to brag about which tropical island they'd be spending _their_ break on. Harry ignored most of it, as he had when he'd gone to school with kids that didn't have near as close the amount of money these ones did.

Luna sat beside him on the couch in the dorms the afternoon Draco had given Harry the invite, whispering the word, "tonight", before losing herself in a day dream as she watched more snow fall outside the castle. For some reason, Harry got excited at her hushed word.

-x-

Since it got dark outside sooner in winter than it did in summer, they didn't have to wait ages for it to be dark enough to go out. Half after eight found Harry and Luna bundled up by the main doors, Harry having successfully avoided Draco and Blaise's questions by saying he was going for a walk with Luna. Since neither of them fancied a walk in the dark and the cold, they didn't say too much, though Draco did complain again that Harry hardly spent any time with them these days. Harry replied that they'd got on just fine without him before.

They pushed open the smaller side door, the larger ones much too heavy, and not used in winter unless there was a necessity. A freezing wind whipped snow across their faces, and when they were able to see again, the snow was dancing in little twirls and glittering in the light from the castle. Harry pulled his scarf up further over his face and they proceeded on down to the lake, though it was hard to tell the difference from it and the rest of the ground. It would have been even harder without the trees that grew around the edge of the lake that was for sure. They reached the edge, preparing to step out onto the surface.

"How will we see them?" Harry asked, knowing that there wasn't anything to see, but he wasn't going to crush Luna like that. He just followed along now, making sure she didn't do anything that was too foolish.

"We'll just have to walk back and forth a few times, until we have a path so we can see them. The ice should be clear under the snow."

Harry was thinking that was an impossible task, seeing how much there was, but he took her hand, encase she fell so he could help her back up, or perhaps even vice versa. The snow was light; easy to move out of their path, but it was slow going, since they also didn't want to pack it down onto the surface. After a couple passes back and forth to the middle and back, they did indeed have a clear path, and the ice beneath was clear too. Harry's grip on Luna's hand tightened, since it would be even more slippery now, and they went across again, looking intently for the Slimps.

It was actually a beautifully clear night, the moon huge and full in the sky, brightly lighting their way, since the castle lights only went so far. It really was a moonwalk then, Harry realized. He almost laughed aloud, but managed to keep it in. The air was cold and crisp, the wind only blowing across occasionally, so it wasn't an uncomfortable experience. They trekked out to the middle of the lake again, Luna sighing this time.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"I can't find any Slimps. You'd have pointed them out if you had, right? Maybe they aren't in this lake."

"No, I didn't see any either," Harry replied, though he'd been a little busier admiring they surroundings of the school at night, and comparing their cold beauty to the version he always saw during the day. He definitely liked this vision better. "Let's go back then. I don't want you freezing out here." He tugged on her hand, bringing her back towards the shore and there footsteps coming down from the castle.

"Do you think Ms. Shell will still be around? Maybe with some of her biscuits?"

Harry laughed, the sound loud, but not harsh, in the glowing dark. "I'm sure she will be. Let's go check to be certain though."

"Alright." Luna replied.

The rest of the walk back was in silence, and Harry didn't drop her hand until they were at the main doors again. They stamped off their boots, and shivered at the warm air surrounding them, Harry's glasses fogging up with the change in temperature. He hated that. He took them off until they'd cleared, then put them back on his face. Stuffing his gloves and hat into his pockets, he unzipped his coat, and walked alongside Luna to the kitchens.

There was a strange shuffling noise in the hallway. And was that a groan? Was someone hurt along here? They would have been found by now though, what with the active state the kitchens always seemed to be in. Looking quizzically at Luna, who didn't seem to notice any thing odd, he called out down the hall. "Hello? Is someone there? Are you alright?"

There wasn't any answer, so Harry shrugged and they moved on, tacking it up to this being an old castle, and there was a bit of a wind. Until it came again. Louder. Harry stopped. "Luna. Please tell me you heard it this time." He looked to her for confirmation.

She nodded, though still didn't seem that concerned. "Probably the heffalumps again."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was just impossible. A shriek rent the air this time, and now she startled. "Or perhaps not. Heffalumps aren't known to make a sound like that."

Harry sucked up his nearly non-existent courage, and marched down the hall towards the area it seemed to be coming from. There was an alcove ahead, that housed a suit of armour, but it was known to go missing from time to time, for reasons unknown to most. At this moment, it wasn't occupied by the armour, but by a person. Or two? Harry wasn't sure from the movement. Reaching up to the torch flaming on the other side of the wall – which was really a stupid thing to have around young kids, but better than having to electrically wire the whole building – Harry brought it out of its holder, and down towards the moving shapes.

"Are you al-" the words died in his throat as he was clearly able to see just what was happening now. An older student he'd seen in the halls and in one of his classes, had a younger student, in the year below them, pressed up against the wall, and was attacking his neck, quite like a vampire might. They seemed to have lost quite a bit of their clothing too. The older one looked up, smirking at Harry, a knowing look seeming to fall into his eyes. Harry gasped and stepped back. "I-I. I'm sorry; we'll just be on our way then." He returned the torch to its spot and moved down the hall, though he still hadn't looked away, the sight imprinted in his mind.

"Luna, come on. You wanted a pie didn't you? I mean, biscuit, yes, come on then, stop dawdling." He made no move himself.

Luna grabbed his hand and dragged him a long to the kitchens, where, thankfully, Ms. Shell immediately put some coco on for them. Though it was a mystery why Harry would look so horrified after a moonlit walk.

-x-

It was only a couple days after the moonwalk incident that the students were leaving on their holidays. Harry was being fussed over by Draco, who had been refused when offering Harry a ride back to their town. He was a little upset that Harry had chosen to take a taxi with McGonagall, but seemed to understand when he said she'd want to give a report to the Weasley's on how he'd been coping, it was just the sort of thing she felt responsible to do.

"You're coming to my party, right?"

"I still have to ask Mrs. Weasley. She might let me go, Christmas Eve is a big family night for them though."

"You have Christmas Day with them."

"I know, Draco, and don't keep trying to smooth down my hair like that. It looks like you're petting me, and it's annoying."

Draco dropped his hand. "Well, if you can't come to the party, you have to come over at least once during the break when the others will be there."

"Alright, fine. I'll see you sometime, okay? Gods, you're worse then having a girlfriend."

Draco frowned at that, before he grinned. "Why, Harry! I didn't know you saw me that way. You should have told me sooner!"

"Shut up, you oaf. Get out the door, Filch is staring at us."

Draco made a face, but picked up his bags and went out, Harry following after. He wasn't leaving yet, just seeing the others off.

"You sure you don't want to run and get your things now and come with me?"

Harry shook his head. "I already told you; McGonagall is technically my guardian here, she has to let the Weasley's know how I've been doing. They're the only ones that care anyway."

Draco frowned. "Your family really doesn't want you there for Christmas?"

Harry shook his head again. "Nope, they never have. I think they'll be celebrating more then they ever have this year."

Draco didn't look pleased with this either, but he'd learned not to press Harry too much about his family. "Well, I'll see you then. Take care of yourself." He gave Harry a one armed hug, and then was gone, settling into the back of the car his parents had sent.

"I will, see you." Harry waved, as did Draco while the vehicle pulled away. He turned to go back to the school, but was slammed backwards, falling to the ground. He looked up, seeing the older boy from a couple nights ago, and suddenly the fall wasn't the only reason he was short of breath. Able to see his features now, Harry saw he was utterly gorgeous for a man. Not like the way Draco was, a more rugged sense of gorgeous, but Harry wasn't really comprehending it clearly at the moment.

"Sorry there, Potter." And the other was leaning down, offering him a hand up. Hesitating, Harry took the offered hand, and was hauled to his feet. "Didn't think you were going to turn about so fast."

"S'okay. My fault for not looking." He tried to get his breath back, increasingly not working with this guy in front of him.

"You're alright, though? Didn't knock you too hard?"

"I'll be fine, thanks."

"Good, wouldn't want to hurt something as pretty as you." The still unnamed guy said with a smile, heading towards the line of cars. "Have a good holiday."

"Y-You too." Harry stuttered, though he doubted it was heard. Had he really just been called pretty? Was that an insult or…? A blush spread across his cheeks, heating them up in the cold. At least Draco hadn't been standing there still. He'd have had a good laugh at that.

-x-

Just a couple quick things:

Moonwalks: Did this with my family when I was a kid. Best times ever. I've been dying to do it the last couple years, but the river never seems to be frozen. With all the snow we've gotten this year, I'm hoping it might be so I can go out one night and relive my childhood, lol.

Ms. Shell: Well, I don't quite know how she got to be in here… but I'll use her anyway. I think she'll fit quite well into later plans.

Luna: She's just so much fun. Other then the heffalumps, which come from Winnie the Pooh, I've pretty much made everything else up. Dunno where she'll fit in later though.

Grades: I'm not sure still, but I think they're all in the equivalent of grade 11. I have to think about it a lot, in terms of the future of the story, but I think it's safe to say that. I think. Grah. I dunno.

Any questions you might have about anything, don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer as long as it won't give away too much about the story. And if it's something I hadn't thought to inform people of, even better.

Happy Holidays!

-Mayhem


	7. Chapter 7

Night Life -x- Chapter 7 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it. (I have no idea if I need to change these warnings, I guess we'll see?!)

**Notes**: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given some form of encouragement over the past year and half. When I was younger, my friends and I said "We'll never be those authors that never update!" But, it was inevitable that it happen. Life often prevails over fanfiction, and I've had some hard times, especially in the last year and writing or anything remotely creative has basically left me. I'm trying to get my inspiration back, so I can finish this, and write my "book", but I just don't know how it will go. Hopefully I come up with another chapter, and sorry this ones so short! (Though it was always supposed to be).

Chapter Seven

McGonagall got Harry delivered to the Weasley's in perfect condition, and gave Molly Weasley a full report over steaming cups of tea. She was happy that his grades were still good, maybe not perfect, but he wasn't doing abysmally like Ron seemed to be. She was surprised to learn of his new group of friends though.

"A Malfoy, Harry? And a Zabini? I'm not so sure you should be hanging around them. No telling what you might get into, dear."

Harry flushed. They really weren't that bad. You just actually had to talk to them. "Didn't ever get much of a choice, Mrs. Weasley. They seem to have… I dunno, adopted me almost. Draco fusses over me as much as you do about my clothes and hair." He remembered the invite then, and shifted through his bag set beside him on the floor to find it, hanging it over to her. "He invited me to their Christmas party. I said I'd have to ask you, since it's on Christmas Eve and all."

Molly took the heavy card from him, reading it over. It merely stated the basic party info, where, when, what, etc. "I see. I'll talk about it with Arthur, dear, and I'll let you know, all right?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Ms. McGonagall set her cup down in the saucer. "Well, Molly. I think it was about time I got to my own home. Thank you very much for the tea, I'll pick Harry up after the holidays and escort him back to the school."

"Oh, you needn't keep doing that. Arthur and I will take him back. I think we might like to see this place for ourselves."

McGonagall nodded. "Perhaps that would be a better idea, as long as it doesn't put the two of you out any."

"Not at all, we're more than happy to get him back there. He seems to be doing so well now. No problems at all." She beamed happily at Harry.

If only she knew the half of it.

-x-

"Harry!" Several people shouted at once, all piling on him to give him a hug or a slap on the back. "Good to see you, mate!"

"Hey, guys." Harry said, returning the actions as much as he could, difficult though it was with all of them still crowded around him. Finally, the sea parted and he was able to straighten and beam a smile at all of them. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"More then that! That fancy school of yours means you're never 'round here anymore. And that means we have no one to experiment on-" Fred teased.

"- and Ginny has no one to moon over regularly. You don't watch it; she'll start liking someone else." George finished, poking fun at the blatantly obvious crush his younger sister _used_ to have on Harry. More then a year later, and they still thought it was hilarious. Ginny, however, did not, and starting soundly beating her brother on the arm.

"When will you stop about that you idiot?! I like someone completely different now!"

"Oooh, what's this now? Some other bloke attract your affections? Do tell!"

"Everyone! Supper!" Molly called, putting an end to their curiosity in an instant.

-x-

The holidays passed by quickly as they always do, anticipation of the event quickening them. Harry was able to gain the Weasley's reluctant permission to attend Draco's Christmas Eve party and spent the day anxiously awaiting it. He knew that he should go over early, as Draco would most likely have an entirely different wardrobe for him to put on when he got there, even if he turned up in his best. Sighing, Harry wondered if it was even worth the effort of putting on the dress slacks and shirt lying on the bed. He might as well, just in case Draco decided to leave him alone. It was better not to invite the makeover.

Dressed and ready to go, Harry headed down the stairs to the living room where everyone else was. Hermione and Ginny were talking, curled up on the loveseat, occasionally looking over to where Ron was playing chess against his brother, Charlie, and giggling. The twins were trying to do something with the Christmas tree, but Harry wasn't sure what, it was always hard to watch them when they were being secretive. You could stare directly at them and still have no idea they'd done anything.

"Looking sharp, Harry," the two chimed, without even looking at him. Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Very nice. You'll impress the girls there."

Harry blushed and mumbled a thank you. "Where's your mum?" he asked the room, knowing one of the occupants would have an idea.

"I saw her up in the attic." Charlie responded, staring at the chessboard and trying to figure his way out of the trap Ron had sprung.

"She was out by the backdoor a little while ago." Ron said, watching Charlie's efforts fail.

"Kitchen!" The twins cried.

"Ah, right, should have checked there first." Harry said with a nod. Where else would one usually find Mrs. Weasley?

He found both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there, chatting over tea during a short break between the cooking and the baking and cleaning Mrs. Weasley was constantly doing. They looked up as Harry entered, smiling warmly at him.

"You look so handsome, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, getting up to look him over and try to smooth down his hair, with no success, as per usual.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I don't know, I've never been to anything like this and the Malfoy's are so… well off. I'm probably going to mess up and embarrass them by not holding my tea cup properly or something."

"You'll do fine, you've always managed so well, just behave the way you do at school functions and it will be all right. No one will laugh at you for using the wrong fork, dear."

Harry grinned, "No, I suppose not, Draco's already shown me which fork to use. It's like I'm his little… project sometimes. Or a big one." He frowned slightly at his reflection over the kitchen sink.

"A little change is never a bad thing, though I know it's more like a lot of change for you at the moment. It's a lot to handle right now, but its better then being with your aunt and uncle, right? I know I wasn't always able to help you in the ways I – we should," she said, with a glance at her husband. "But I believe that small things like knowing your cutlery are worth the trouble of remembering. Of course, we'd rather take you in ourselves, but people aren't likely to allow us to do that, what with your uncle threatening everyone into keeping his horrid secrets." Her eyes welled up then and she stopped talking, her lower lip trembling.

Harry rushed to give her a hug. "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley, I know you did all you could for me. It would have been worse if someone had filed a police report. Vernon liked everyone to see the family as perfect, but I was always the weird one sticking out and making it seem as if it wasn't. Not my fault, since they've hated me since before I could speak, but they didn't help me in any way to be just another child they brought up proper. Can you imagine if they treated me the same as Dudley though? I'd be bigger then your house and not able to move, I'd just roll around till I reached the next ham roast. Ugh."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, her normal hearty laugh, at that mental image. "I reckon there's more truth to that then you think, Harry. Go on then, you have a big fancy party to get too."

Harry gave her another hug, and then left the warm little house for the cold air outside in good spirits.

-x-

To Harry's surprise Draco didn't make him change his clothes, he said they looked great. Harry couldn't help but give him a sceptical look and wait for him to start laughing and insist he change, but all he did was take Harry into his bathroom and fix his hair so at least it looked like it was styled to be all over the place.

"No idea how much product it would take to actually make you hair stick flat, it's the weirdest thing ever." Draco said as he washed his hands in the sink, checking his work in the mirror. "Let's get going, Mother will start screaming for us to help out in a moment."

They left, and met Blaise and Theo coming up the stairs as they were going down. The others turned and joined them, helping Mrs. Malfoy set up in the hour left before the guests started to arrive. Harry found the nervous butterflies getting smaller as he moved furniture that Mrs. Malfoy decided at the last minute she didn't like where it was, and changing flower vase positions until she was happy and floated off to the kitchen to see how the caterer's were doing.

The party started and Harry found he was actually having a good time, having met several of the guests and was currently talking to a middle-aged man about his experiences so far at school. "I was on a scholarship there myself so many years ago; it was one of the best things that could have been done for me then, such fond memories of the place. The things I learned there… that's why I'm where I am today. I hope the experience is the same for you." He smiled at Harry, before heading towards the buffet table.

Harry was astonished. To have been a scholarship student at the school and then become someone so affluent in the community! Harry was just aiming at having a normal life after this, but he supposed going to a good school had some clout in one's life. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Draco suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Harry, there's someone I want you to meet, come over here." Draco said, taking him by the elbow and leading him over to a tall man standing near the fireplace. "Harry, this is Edward Belmont. Edward, this is Harry. I'm sure you've heard about him at school."

The man turned around and Harry had to stifle his gasp. It was the man from the hallway, the one he'd bumped into after saying goodbye to Draco at the beginning of holidays.

"A pleasure to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

Night Life - Chapter 8 – Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it. (I have no idea if I need to change these warnings, I guess we'll see?!)

**Notes: **I woke up today feeling off and decided I needed to sit down and finally get this written. So I pounded the keyboard for a couple hours and this is what I got. I hope it's all right since I know they're a couple impatient people reading :P It's a bit silly, but I actually like it. AND I got myself further into the plot and now things can REALLY start happening. Hooray! Haha, just caught a spelling error (Lies=lives lol), so sorry if you find them, let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter Eight

Harry knew he hasn't hidden his surprise. His cheeks flamed red, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. A complete shock! The one he kept bumping into at inopportune times was right here in front of him, and Draco knew him well! It almost seemed too impossible all these encounters (Harry still had thoughts about what he'd seen in the hallway).

He stared, for a long moment, before remembering he was supposed to say something. "I, uh, It's a, um. Nice to meet you too." He managed to get out.

Edward just smiled, a gorgeous, winsome smile, and shook Harry's hand. "I do believe we bumped into each other quite literally just before holidays, very sorry about that, didn't think you were going to turn about so fast and it caught me off guard."

"Uh, yeah, I didn't think I was standing so close to someone else, sorry for not looking out."

Edward laughed. "I think we all do things like that at some point in our lives. No harm done, right?"

"Right. So, er, how do you know Draco?"

"Through our parents, of course." He said with a gesture towards a man and woman standing near the center of the room. "That's really how you know anyone. The adults work hard to weasel themselves into each other's circles and the children also have to work at keeping up the connections. If I were to, say, get into a feud with Draco that would be disadvantageous to both of us later in life and right now, as our parents wouldn't stand for it. Even if you hate someone, you have to seem as if you find them to be great fun. Feuds are for when you are older and the person as really done something damaging for you, not the playground at school."

"Sounds rather strict. And difficult if you're really young, children don't know better, they just know that they've been shoved into the sandbox." Harry was relaxing now, finding it much easier to talk to Edward now then it had been before. Especially when he had no issue openly discussing things like this with Harry.

"But coming from our sort, you shut up about it. You can tell your parents, but they aren't going to do anything about it, not going to protect you in anyway. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"I suppose, but I had a lot of bullying when I was younger and would have appreciated some adult stepping in to stop it. It's not just your circles that think that way. Not by a long shot."

"Well, whatever happened to get you into Hogwarts? Our scholarship students aren't usually like you."

"Professor McGonagall got me in somehow, she knows Dumbledore and he wanted her to work here. Apparently she said only if she could bring me. I don't know. It's sort of odd. I'm glad to be here though; my old school was a wreck. I do miss my old friends though, but I do get so spend holidays with them."

"With your friends and not your family?"

Harry didn't quite realize it yet, but he had no problem at all discussing anything in his life with Edward. Not even a sense that he should hold back any bit of information just in case it was seen as wrong and that Edward would no longer want to speak with him. He felt like Edward would listen as long as Harry wanted him to, and would understand and emphasize with what Harry told him. About everything. So much just wanting to gush from Harry and spill onto the floor between them, clearly there for the older boy to see.

So he told him the truth.

"I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle. They both hated me and spoiled their son horribly. I think my Aunt must have really hated my mother for some reason to just do nothing all the time and not care. I guess they don't follow the normal rules of family. McGonagall got me away, and now I stay with my best mate, Ron, and his family for holidays and such. His mum loves me, and is always feeding me way too much and smothering me with mothering. I don't mind it though; it's nice to have a few people that care. And Ron's family is huge, he's got a ton of brothers, so it's always fun."

"So that's who you're staying with now?"

"Yeah. Draco invited me to the party and it's the first time I've seen him since school let out. I'm glad Draco's my friend; he's really helped me out at school, getting used to the different way things are done."

"And with that Lavender business. Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been Draco's friend at all, but then having friends in high places means they can also get you out of the same trouble."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. The entire school knows when Draco announces something – and I was in the cafeteria at that time. Ever since Draco started at Hogwarts he's wielded more power then the older students ever had. But he doesn't hold it over anyone, just treats everyone as he should. That again, comes from having a well connected father. A father everyone is afraid to _not _be connected too."

"Why is everyone afraid of Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah, that is a tale for another time, and certainly for when we are not standing in his parlour. You could perhaps ask Draco about it another time. I need to go speak with my parents; they want me to meet more people, sorry Harry."

"I think I will. Or you could tell me if I ever bump into you again."

"I'm sure you will. It seems to happen an awful lot, doesn't it?" Edward said with a wink and walked away to see what his parents were after now.

Harry stood there for a moment, looking into the glass in his hand. He didn't remember getting this (someone must have handed it to him and he didn't notice for watching Edward) nor did he remember drinking ¾ of it. He wasn't even sure what it was. He took a sip. Rum and cola. He knew that from previous celebrations at the Weasley's. Ah well, might as well enjoy it. He finished off the last of the glass and went to find Draco.

Who he found standing next to the buffet table, shoving crackers decorated with cheeses, veggies, fruits and meats, into his mouth. "Hungry, are we?"

"Starved. Lunch was a long time ago. Also, I love these parties because these crackers are amazing. Here." He picked one up and thrust it towards Harry, who obligingly opened his mouth before the blond ended up smearing it on his face.

"Mmm." Harry chewed and swallowed, Draco was right, that was some creamy deliciousness going on with the cheese. "You're right, what on earth is that cheese, it's like melting in my mouth and the cracker is the right amount of crunchy."

"I know, right? Goat cheese. It's so good. I think I'm going to be a food critic when I grow up. Dad would hate it though. Maybe I'll just do it on the side. I don't know."

"But don't you eat stuff like this all the time?"

"Are you kidding? Maybe at school, though they aren't quite as fancy. But not here, no. Lots of healthier crap. Crackers aren't that good for you, you know."

"Really? You'd think with all that wheat."

"Salt. And fat. My lord they are so good though, no wonder no one cares."

"Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"No idea, Harry, you were the one coming over here talking about food. How is Edward?"

"Err, fine, actually. He was really nice, didn't expect him to be. Easier to talk to then I thought, we talked a while."

"I noticed. He is though, has this way of getting you to spill your deepest secrets by just asking the right question and looking at you the right way. Did you notice how he maybe said one thing in detail, then got you to go on about yourself, not telling you anything further about himself?"

Harry frowned and munched another cracker. "Now that you mention it, yeah, that's how it was. Bloody hell, he's good. He knows all about my aunt and uncle treating me like crap now and that I stay with Ron on holidays. Geez."

"You haven't even told me everything about that. Well, probably more then you had time to tell him, but I assure you, if he'd kept at you all night, he'd know everything."

"That's almost scary to think about."

"I know, and yet, you're still going to want to talk to him, and he'll find you again. Everyone finds him irresistible. Except for me. He knows better then that though. And even though you and I are friends, that won't stop him from going after you, he knows I'm not likely to stop it. Never have before. But I'll be watching out for you now. I like you slightly more then the others."

"Going after me? Like stalking me?"

"No. Five quid says you'll be dating him by the end of January."

"What? Ridiculous. Why would I be dating him? And that's not really enough time, I just met him."

"More surprising things have happened, Harry. I'm not wrong."

"Well, you're not right either. You're on. Five quid, though I'd make it more since you can afford it."

"But you can't."

"Bastard."

"Ah, shut up and have another cracker."

-x-

Draco got his five quid. 21 January and they'd only been back at school since the 5.

Harry couldn't help it. Edward Belmont was just so unlike any one else Harry had ever met.

Edward Belmont knew just what to do about people who lacked love and caring in their lives. And everything with Harry Potter was going exactly according to plan.

-x-

Additional Note: Yes, crackers are actually that bad for you. My roommate is sure to point that whenever I want to get them at the store (I never do). But goat cheese and a baguette are a different story, delish!

Don't remember the legal drinking age in Britain, and my friend isn't online to ask. I know its younger then Canada's 19 though. Like, ridic young.

I don't know when I will work on the next chapter. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week or a month. I just started university (I did college before, so I'm a total pro now) and there are some other stresses and worries that might put me off. We'll see what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Night Life - Chapter 9 – Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it. (I have no idea if I need to change these warnings, I guess we'll see?!)

**Notes: **Okay... someone stopped reading this because of all the warnings. Makes sense, there is a lot of them. But they are there just in case. When I started writing this however many years ago, I thought up a list of them, because the plan was for some hard stuff later on. However, it has been a couple years, and things change, even if I have a written down idea. Now I don't know if all this will happen or not, so, well, don't take them too seriously, I guess.

In other news, you should check out NoLogique's fic, "The Housewarming Party." It's a different take on what could have happened after HP ended, and not fluffy or anything, just, adult. Anyways. Yeah. Bias friend promoting.

Chapter Nine

If you asked Harry, he'd tell you things were going quite well, with a happy little smile and maybe a hint of a blush of his cheeks. If you asked Edward though, he would certainly grin at you, but you may mistake for a leer and get the feeling he was going to start growling at you or something equally odd. And he wouldn't actually answer you verbally, so you just hurried away and made a mental note to check whether or not it was a full moon.

-x-

"Where the fuck is Harry?" Draco demanded to know.

"With Belmont, Draco, you know this already." Blaise answered him as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to grow it out and wasn't sure it was working. "Hey girls, you have a mirror I could borrow?" He called to the table next to them.

The girls looked at him, at each other, and then back at him after producing a mirror which one handed off to him.

"Thank you." Blaise smiled.

"Stop fussing about with your hair, you should be doing it when you get up, not at the table. Now, let's focus on the important part, which is why Harry is not here."

"Yes, mum." Blaise said, sticking out his tongue as he spun back around after returning the mirror.

"What do you mean, focus on why he's not here?" Theodore asked, "we already know."

"Yes, but he should be here, despite the fact that he has cleaved himself to some older boy. We're his friends."

"You just want more attention on you." Blaise brought up.

Hands slammed down onto the table, hard enough and loud enough to make both boys and the girls at the next table jump. "No, Blaise, that is not at all the case. Harry should be here, because we have been protecting him, we have taken him into the fold and he is our _friend_ most importantly. How can we be when we don't even know what's going on?"

"Of course we know what's going on. Draco, you know everything, you have students report things to you all the time. They've been telling you about this since it happened, that's all you've been asking about. People are starting to wonder."

"Let them wonder. But I don't know enough, I don't know it from _Harry_. I get... urgh, this is the stupidest, girliest thing, but I get this feeling that something is off about Edward Belmont and that Harry might be... in trouble. Maybe not now, but maybe in the future. I thought... Before, I thought this would be all right. My family knows the Belmont's, going back for forever, but he's a bad seed."

"Bad seed? Are you even listening to yourself? You sound ridiculous, and jealous of Harry's relationship. Look, it can't be much worse then Lavender, right? We didn't see that one coming at all, and we knew her better! I don't think Belmont is stupid enough to hurt Harry when he knows the damage you can do to him at school, outside of school and to his family. The Malfoy's are practically royalty. Seem like it anyway. Your dad and your grandfather have their hands in so many different cookie jars, it's hard to count them. People _are_ afraid and they aren't stupid, usually." Blaise said, trying to get Draco to see he was talking nonsense.

"It's not even about your family and their power, Draco, you're right, it's about Harry as _your_ friend and how you'd murder anyone who hurt any of your friends. Me and Blaise feel the same way, you know. He won't say, but poor kid's had a rough life seems like. Let him be a little bit happy, yeah?"

"Blaise and I." Draco muttered, looking off into the middle distance. "You're both right, I'm being stupid. Let's get to class, I can talk with Harry then."

-x-

"Ouch!" The word was heard loudly in the hall before it was quickly silenced. Harry gulped, straining to pull his arm back out of the painful grip Edward had on it.

"That was embarrassing, Harry. Don't ever act like that around me in public again. We can't let everyone see into our personal lives like that. So keep it minimal." Edward told him, dropping Harry's arm.

Harry rubbed his arm, hoping a red mark wouldn't show and have Draco asking questions again like he had been lately. The first time had been a mistake, not covering it up, but now his friend was suspicious. But there was nothing wrong. He nodded, a couple tears coming to his eyes at the pain and shame he felt. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Good. Don't do it again."

"I won't." Harry said, looking up at him. Edward smiled then and leaned down, crushing Harry's lips painfully beneath his. Breaking it off he brushed Harry's bangs back from his forehead.

"I'll see you after class." Edward said as he walked away without a backward glance.

Harry just wiped his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But it was better then Lavender, and it was better then nothing. Edward cared, he just... showed it differently, and if he didn't like public displays of affection then fine, Harry would do whatever he wanted. Edward was just different, he paid attention to Harry when no one else would. Well, that's a lie, Draco and the guys did, but they were just friend. Edward really saw him and understood him. Which is what Harry needed, someone who understood.

He straightened himself out and walked off to class, he wasn't late yet, but nearly. Draco would fine that suspicious too.

-x-

"Harry! .... Harry! .... Harry? Come on, wake up."

A voice in the distance called out to him. So far away. He didn't respond, didn't want to. So tired... no, not really tired, just... quiet. Content almost. Just floating in nothingness. Peaceful. No emotion, no pain, no anything.

It was nice.

-x-

"What's with your arm?"

Harry looked up with a dazed expression on his face. He'd been trying to work out a maths problem and Draco's interuption didn't make any sense. "What do you mean?"

"When you came in earlier, you were rubbing it. Edward do something to you?"

"No, why would you think that? That's an awful thing to think about him! I almost bumped into someone on the way here and in trying to avoid them, knocked my arm into the corner of the wall. It was hurting still, so I was rubbing it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why are you so suspicious lately, Draco? It's weird, and I know that you've been asking everyone about us too. It's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

Draco's mouth almost dropped open in surprise, but he had more control then that. "I'm sorry. I just worried because of what happened with Lavender. I thought I knew her, and I know him even less. Sorry."

"It's fine, but seriously, Draco, I can take care of myself, all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can."

There was tension between them for the rest of the period.

-x-

"So? Figure out anything today?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. I learned an important lesson." Draco said, cutting into his baked potato.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Blaise continued questioning while Theodore inhaled his dinner, listening intently.

"That Harry can take care of himself and I've been acting abnormal in my excessive questioning of the students around us."

"Which also causes you to speak with excessive formality?"

"Indeed, that seems to be apparent."

"You angry?"

"Shut up, Zabini."

Blaise traded looks with Theodore and they finished their meal without talking to Draco. He just needed some room to think.

-x-

Additional Notes: Ending here because I have to sort out what's next, so that's why it's short, but I can't think of what else I can write without it being weird.


	10. Chapter 10

Night Life -x- Chapter 10 -x- Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Not for children under 15. Non-Magic, AU, Slash, angst, darkness, abuse, rape, bad language, suicide attempts, personal destructive behaviour, drug usage, bad clubbing behaviour, unprotected sex, underage sex, non-con sex, hot and heavy "holy fuck, that's so good!" sex, and all the stuff in between. I have no personal experiences with these things, nor do I condone the practices of such in any other person (except for the good sex part. As long as you're of age.) …I think that's it. (I have no idea if I need to change these warnings, I guess we'll see?)

**Notes**: I forgot a small detail and needed to do a live preview of this. Are you serious, I started this in 2007? I guess that just shows how badly my life got off track since then. Makes me kinda sad, this thing was going to be epic (might still be) and finished by now. But since January 2009? My life has basically been like this first paragraph. I can see the moon now though. Thank you for the support, I have NOT given up on this story, I just... don't always have time for fanfiction or writing in general. Trying to change that now that I can see the moon. (aka, I'm happier then I have been in a very very long time.) Anyways. I hope you guys like this, thanks for the help those of you have given, I do take suggestions into account.

-x-

When you think you've taken all you can, that you're at the end of your rope, dangling there above the dark, yawning pit that your life has become, you start thinking that it can't get any worse - you've reached the end and can't take anymore. And then the rope snaps, you snap, you fall into that gaping hole and just – lose it. You've reached bottom, and the only way up is improvement, so you try that. And still it knocks you down further then you'd climbed. You try harder, and still end up wallowing at rock bottom, hoping for a glitter of that moon. Damn that dark hole.

-x-

The waning moon shone through the paned glass, illuminating the dormitory, filled with sleepy teen boys, dreaming of their classes, teachers, detentions, girls they had crushes on, what was on the menu for tomorrow – the simple worries of boys ensconced in their private school, away from most outside forces. Except for one. He tossed and turned, sighs and soft moans tearing their way out of his throat, leaving behind whimpers and tears. In his dream it was dark and cold and very wet.

_Neat little hedgerows. If there was anything he would hate forever, it would be hedges. If he lived long enough, he would see to it that his house had a picket fence instead, or nothing at all. He huddled tight in the corner made by the front and side hedges, though it did no good, stupid hedges. _

_One wrong thing said to his aunt, a snarky comment not automatically edited because of sleep deprivation, which happens when you spend all night scrubbing the floors and walls. And he was stuck out here. Locked out, not that he'd ever have a key. Wearing only the clothes on his back, a t-shirt with holes through it, baggy, thin sweats that didn't keep him warm for long and his socks. And it was raining. He huddled near the hedge so no one could see him. His aunt and uncle had fed him horror stories of the places far worse then their home should anyone take him away. And he had no idea they made them up and laughed over his reactions later. _

_Oh, how he wished he were in his cupboard!_

Shaking awake, the boy reached for his glasses on the bedside table and pushed his pillow up against the headboard. Taking a moment to calm down, he then took up his book, attached the small book-light so it wouldn't disturb the others, and waited.

-x-

"Where were you this morning?" Edward asked, pinning Harry against the wall as he glared and fumed.

"I went to see Draco, I didn't think it would be a problem." Harry replied, trying to edge away and see if there was a way around his boyfriend.

"It is a problem if you don't tell me first. I went to your room to get you, and you weren't there. You're wasting my time."

"If I'm just wasting your time, then why are you still dating me?"

"Very funny, Harry. You know how I feel about you, you're special to me." A soft caress to emphasize the words he didn't mean.

"Mhm, can I go to lunch now?"

"Come on, Harry, I know you feel the same. You've just been so grumpy lately. I know, I'll take you out Friday, just me and you, nothing to worry about, right?"

"Edward, I don't want to go - "

"I wasn't asking you, Harry, we are going, and short of dying between now and then, you are not getting out of it." Edward moved away from the wall and started walking away. "Hurry up, the food won't last forever."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before following after. This sort of sucked, but… he did really like Edward, he had been right about that. He wasn't sure about going out in public though. Edward could be a little rough at school, but he'd probably be well behaved if they were out. But why would a guy like Edward Belmont want to be seen in public with someone like Harry? It didn't make a lot of sense when most of the school was worried about their reputations as much as they worried about their grades.

Harry shrugged it off in the end though, Edward was just a little strange sometimes, everyone had their oddities. And if you like someone, then of course you go out with them and have a good time. They weren't freshmen too scared to hold hands. They were nearly adults, and it was time to start acting like it. Friday came around and Harry was ready, nervously excited, looking forward to the evening and an escape from the school.

Dinner went by with no problem, they talked and smiled and held hands under the table. All very nice and romantic, Harry was happy and a little flushed from the bottle of wine Edward had ordered. He didn't normally drink, but this wine was so light and fruity, it went so well with his food too! The thoughts he'd had earlier, worrying about this? Pure silliness. Edward liked him back, and that was it, this is what couples did! There is always insecurity, but Harry was beginning to see his insecurities were misplaced.

Edward signed the credit card bill and smiled warmly at Harry. "Are you ready for the next part?"

"There's more? You really don't have to take me anywhere else, this was amazing, and thank you so much."

"Of course there is, I wasn't just going to treat you to dinner and send you back to the dorm for a boring evening."

"No, I didn't think you were going to do that, but I don't want to be too much trouble for you or anything."

"You're not, Harry, you never are." Edward said, his smile looking a bit too much like a shark's, but Harry wasn't noticing it, struck by how honest the words sounded. Edward was just being so incredibly nice, and who was Harry to deserve attention like this? He wasn't anyone special, didn't belong in this world of fancy restaurants and nice boyfriends. But... Edward didn't mind it. Said that he liked him, and he thought Harry deserved it, so Harry should just stop arguing. It's just so hard to leave some things behind though.

They took off for a club after that, one that Edward said was "all ages" though no one stopped them to check their ID and the bouncer just smiled with a knowing look at Edward as he let them past. That was weird, but Harry shrugged it off. Everyone knew everyone it seemed and used those connections to their advantage whenever they wanted.

Ron had gone to a club one night, sneaking away from the house and found a place that accepted his fake as the real deal. He'd told Harry all about it, the pulsating music, glittery lights and the girls – girls all over the place who would dance with everyone, didn't matter who you were or what you looked like. Ron had been in heaven to have so many pretty girls paying attention to him.

Which was exactly what this place was like. A little classier though, and a lot more expensive. The decor was white and silver, and only those colours. Bright multi-coloured lights spun and swayed as they lit up the dance floor in front of the stage that was the DJ's booth. There were low divans and chairs around the outside of the room, many people using them for various people, but more were on that dance floor. Even though Harry had never been to a club before, he was suddenly feeling excited as they walked closer. Edward stopped at one of the bars off to the side of the floor and got them drinks, Harry swallowing his quickly, this one tasting like juice. Maybe Edward was getting him non-alcoholic drinks? Probably not. They were good whatever they were.

Soon enough Harry had gotten Edward to dance with him, forgetting his earlier worries and misgivings, forgetting any embarrassment and just enjoying himself. A few more of those drinks didn't hurt anything either. He was going to have a good time, and screw everything else for right now.

-x-

Harry wasn't sure how he got all the way back to the school, let alone up to the dorms. Edward had to have helped him. Did they take a cab? Edward hadn't run into any friends... not that Harry could remember at least. He woke briefly in the right, with Edward leaning over him, smiling. Or was that a leer? Smirk? God, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he was in his own bed. He blacked out again, maybe waking again, maybe not. What had he had to drink? Were all hangover's like this? Nevermind, he'd worry about it later.

It wasn't until Saturday evening that he properly woke up with a pounding headache. _Not _in his own bed. He fumbled around for his clothes, struggling to get them on and giving up when he was mostly covered, who the hell made buttons and zippers so hard? Too many of them. Elastic pants, that's where the gold was. He stumbled through the halls, sometimes empty, sometimes full, sometimes only one or two people, all who paid him no mind as he struggled back to his own room.

Finally arriving, he shut the door carefully behind him and leaned against it. He almost slid down it to the floor, but if that happened, he'd never make it to his bed. And get hit by the door by whoever next came in. Hadn't he already slept forever? Just whatever would not make him feel so sick. Didn't have any pain relievers. Had never thought od them much before. Maybe one of the other guys did. Would ask later.

He didn't have to wait until much later. Theo came by shortly after Harry had managed to get half on and half off his bed. "Aw, shit. What've you done, Harry? Draco's going to have a heart attack. Or murder you. Probably both. Let's go."

Harry tried to push Theo away as he tried to lift him up and wrap his arm around Harry. |No. Go 'way. Too much everything. Stop talking. Draco can... can... suck it. He's mean."

Theo stopped to control the laughter, instead just smiling. "You got that right, he is mean. But he also cares, so come on, up, up, we'll get you sorted. Need an aspirin do you?"

"Yeah. Too much everything."

"Mhm, got that." Theo managed to get Harry up and out the door. Luckily they didn't have far to go, and Harry was able to walk some and used Theo for support instead of the wall.

"What happened to you anyways?"

"Drunk. I think. I dunno. It was just a few. Fruity. Like juice. Mmmm, juice."

"It's Saturday evening, mate. I think it was a little more then a few girly drinks that did this."

"I dunno. Just need it to stop."

"I'll bet. Almost there."

Theo got him into Draco's rooms and unceremoniously dropped him on the bed. The adjoining bathroom provided a glass of water and 2 of the desperately needed aspirins. Giving them to Harry, who managed to sit up and take them before gingerly laying back down, he went to go get Draco from dinner.

Draco, naturally, was not pleased. One, he'd been wondering where Harry was all night, all morning and all day. Theo and Blaise had been sent numerous times to locate him, and couldn't find him. And now, his dinner was interrupted and Harry was safe.

Theo talked to the kitchen ladies and managed to get them to give him a bowl of thin soup with some veggies, bread and butter, a proper dinner for himself, and more for Draco. Blaise just took his own plate and helped Theo by opening doors while he carried the tray. They found Draco bent over the bed, brushing back Harry's unruly hair. It was touching, though a little weird, how much Draco was like a mother duck to Harry. A mother anything really.

Setting down the tray by the bed, Theo backed off and grabbed a chair to sit in while he ate. Draco thanked him, then started propping up pillows behind Harry so he could sit up. Harry did so with a groan, and managed a few spoonfuls of the broth, just going slowly. It felt good to get something into his stomach again.

"Well?" Draco said, standing and turning to Theo.

"Says he was drunk. Few too many, and not used to it, clearly. But girly drinks don't make you pass out for a whole day."

"And?"

"Well... he was with Belmont. What do you think? Roofies? E? Coke? Not weed."

"I _am_ right here, you know, I can hear you, though I rather wish you'd shut it, Theo. My boyfriend would not drug me."

"Sorry, Harry."

"Eat your soup, Harry. We'll talk about this later."

He did. And everyone else finished their dinners. Awkward was an understatement for this situation. If only they knew of the awkward that would be coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Night Life - Chapter 11 – Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co., belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author of such a fabulous work.

**Warnings**: Um, I have so many listed in chapters before just to cover my bases…In this one, we have things suggested, but not going into detail, so everyone should be fine with that, yep. Because I wanted it that way, and I didn't feel like doing detail.

**Notes: **Night Life is sososososo hard to write. Like, ridiculous. I have an outline, I knew how it started and mostly how it ended, some of the middle and just needed to fill it in. Which is apparently harder then I thought. I mean, how long has this thing been in the works? Since 08? Oh man, since 07! With a year long break? That is a long time to be working on something, dudes. I am trying to see this through to the end, whenever that happens. I just, am not fast at it, so I'm sorry. I have had encouragement to write lately, I just haven't, though I've been doing more then I used too. I don't even have an idea for a fanfic after this one, geez. That's never happened. Anyways. I'll see what I can do about chapter 12 coming to you sooner rather then later.

Thanks for reading!

xxx

"So, what happened?" Draco asked a while later when they had all eaten and Harry was feeling at least ten times better then before. Not 100 times better, just ten.

"We went to dinner. It was good. Had some wine. Went to a club. Had a couple drinks, danced, and I don't remember. I went back to my room and Theo dragged me here."

"Which club?"

"I don't know, he said it was an all ages club. No one checked our ID's. Edward seemed to know the bouncer. The I was white and silver. I think. Pretty sure it was bright."

"Sounds like Shox."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I've been there before, Harry, how else?"

"I don't know, what does it matter what it's called anyways?"

"Some places, like Shox, have less lenient policies then others. We're just trying to help figure out what happened. Are you sure he didn't slip you anything?"

"How could I be sure, Draco? I can't be, not unless I saw him do it, and I'm not stupid enough to drink it if I had seen it."

"Didn't say you were. Calm down. We just-" Draco looked around at the others, who nodded. "We just want you to be all right. You're our friend."

"Yeah, well, you're acting like a mother hen. Worse. I know I've never had anyone other then Mrs. Weasley to mother me, but I can tell you're going overboard." Harry stood up from his chair. "I'll be okay, lots of kids end up doing much worse then I did. If something really bad happens, then you can come save me."

Draco said nothing in reply, letting Harry walk past him and out the door to his own room. They were all right, he was being a bit… much about this, but Harry was someone he actually cared about, more then he cared about Theo or Blaise. He didn't want him to get hurt, to be in pain or lost and confused. All things that Edward was causing him to feel.

In all actuality, this sucked.

Xxx

Harry went down to his own room and flung himself down onto his bed. He wasn't feeling any better, though the headache had lessened somewhat. It was so stupid. Obviously, Draco cared about him, they were friends, and even Blaise and Theo were friends, who were concerned and had been helping him adjust to this new lifestyle among the elite. But Draco seemed to be taking it just too far. What was his problem? Tons of teenagers went out and partied on the weekends, or weeknights, ending up in far worse condition then he had! Harry just wasn't used to drinking and being drunk so it had affected him more then it had affected Edward, more then it would have affected Draco had he been in that situation.

Harry rolled over onto his back, folding his arms behind his head as he frowned at the bed curtains. He wasn't used to people caring about him, being concerned for his well being. Sure, Ron and Hermione had understood and were always there for him, but they couldn't do anything about it, after school he still had to go home to his aunt and uncle and to wishing he was dead. He couldn't stay at Ron's forever, Vernon would have been after him for sure and Harry didn't want to inflict his stupid uncle on them. This was different though. They cared. They knew what he had gone through, knew it was wrong. Hell, they may have even experienced it themselves at some point to a much, much lesser degree. He wasn't about to ask them. Most importantly though, since he didn't have to go home to it, his friends all seemed determined not to let it happen to him again. Look what Draco had done to Pansy! That was utterly humiliating and she had just been… well, yes, most people would have seen that as a criminal offence had she succeeded and it was even though she hadn't.

Edward cared too though. Or, he made it seem like he did. Harry wasn't sure. He'd never actually been in a relationship, so he had no idea if he was doing this right or was getting it completely wrong. Edward certainly knew what he was doing, he had far more experience then Harry did. Plus Draco had introduced Harry to him, so he must be all right, or Draco wouldn't have done so. Unless there was something else behind that, Draco didn't like him, or had in the past? Maybe he just introduced him out of politeness at the Christmas party since he was a fellow student and all. Harry had met a couple others as well when he was able to get out of Edward's magnetic circle of influence. See, just there, Harry had admitted to himself that Edward had a large influence over him.

Harry groaned, thinking now that he'd been too hard on them, especially Draco. He sighed, and stood up, done moping for now. A half hour had past with his mind drifting lazily over these thoughts and trying to figure everything out. He didn't have any more answers then when he had started, but he knew he should go apologize to his friends.

Opening the door, Harry walked right into someone. Looking up from the floor, he discovered it was Edward, and not one of his roommates. "Ed-Edward! Um, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you, silly. You did vanish on me."

"Oh, uh, Draco just wanted to talk to me."

"Draco, huh? He giving you trouble again?"

"N-No, not really, we just had an argument, he's being stupid."

"About what?"

"Ah, nothing important, just, um, a game we played before. Draco lost to me and he's still mad about it."

"A game? Hmm, well, that does sound like him to be a child like that. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just going to go apologize for getting mad at him over it."

"That can wait, can't it?"

"I-I guess it can. Why? What did you want?"

Edward pushed Harry back into the room, coming in himself and shutting the door behind him. "What? Can't I come see how my boyfriend is doing? You weren't doing too well this morning; I thought I'd make sure you weren't still sick."

"Oh, ah. Yeah, I feel better. Lots better. The hangover is practically gone now, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad you're better. I would hate for you to get sick just because we were having a little fun." Edward guided Harry further into the room, and Harry was forced to blindly walk backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down.

Edward sat next to him, smiling gently and taking his hand to cup Harry's cheek. He leaned forward and Harry couldn't help the compulsion to lean away, though not far, Edward's lips still met his in a smooth kiss. Harry froze up as Edward moved even closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss but meeting Harry's resistance.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Um, uh, n-nothing, just nervous, sorry."

Edward smiled, and Harry could imagine that it usually had this melting affect on his partner. Harry though, didn't quite feel like melting. "Just relax. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with me kissing you, is there?"

"N-No, nothing wrong, it's… it's nice." Harry blushed a furious red, especially for having said that and not meaning it in the least. He didn't want to be kissing Edward right now, it didn't matter how many times they'd done it before. Stupid Draco, getting into his head and making him think things like this. Hadn't Harry just been arguing the fact that Edward was decent and treated him well?

"Well then, want to try again?" Edward's smile seemed like more of a smirk this time.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was being stupid now, not Draco. This was his boyfriend, someone that cared about him, who wanted to be with him. He shouldn't just throw that away because Draco was paranoid. He smiled at Edward. "Yeah, I do."

Edward grinned, like a predator having cornered his prey and swooped in, kissing Harry without meeting resistance and pushing him back on the bed. He was quick; he knew what he was doing, what he wanted. And he knew how to get it. Hands drifted over Harry's chest, reaching lower to the edge of his t-shirt, tugging it upwards in a suggestion, not forcing it.

Harry broke off, breathing heavily and staring up with glassy eyes. He took another deep breath, then moved so he could pull off his shirt, diving back in for another kiss as Edward's hands did more and more and went further then Harry had experienced before… at least that he could remember. Harry lost himself to the feelings, the electricity tingling across his skin, ignoring his fight with Draco and all the worries they'd brought up before. He was in the moment and that's all there was too it.

In his inner most thoughts, Edward chuckled to himself. Ah, this was almost too easy, but it was still very, very fun. He would keep Harry as his for a while; he'd just have to watch out for Draco. The smile on the inside reached his lips as Harry gasped and moaned particularly loudly.

xxx

Sunday morning dawned particularly bright through the window that Harry had never drawn the blinds over. Blinking awake and groaning, Harry didn't really feel any better then when he'd left Draco last night. He sat up, wincing with the unaccustomed pain, and noticed he was alone. Thank god. Alone with his misery and these disgusting sheets covered in sweat, saliva and whatever it was Edward had used for lube, Harry wasn't sure what, he wasn't exactly paying attention to things like that last night. He threw back the covers, unveiling part of a condom wrapper. He picked it up and threw it in the trash before stripping the sheets off his bed and throwing them all into his laundry hamper. That task complete, he grabbed his robe and headed for the shower.

The hot water was soothing, woke him up and made him feel actually better, or that could be the aspirin he'd taken before getting in working. Maybe that had been a bad idea last night. He had made light of his friend's concern for him and hadn't taken them seriously, just wanting to believe in Edward, that he wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't have drugged Harry Friday at the club that was just silly. And even if he had, why would he? That didn't make sense. Really, Harry had given in easily enough last night.

Too many unknowns and Harry refused to keep thinking about it. He was going to make sure everything just went back to normal. Or, as normal as his life ever got.

xxx

By the time Harry was in the shower, Draco had already been awake for a while. Thinking things over, moping a bit, and just trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. He never should have introduced Edward to Harry, but Draco had been trying to introduce him to fellow students at the party and Edward had cornered him and insisted that Draco introduce him to Harry. Apparently they had bumped into each other a couple times before and Edward was fascinated by the younger boy. So, Draco had done it, not seeing any harm in it then.

Of course, he saw _plenty_ of harm in it _now_. He frowned, almost a pout as he thought about it. It wasn't fair, he was just concerned for his friend. He would do the same for Blaise and Theo! …Probably. Okay, he wouldn't, it was just Harry he would ever be like this over. And _yes _he knew he was being silly, but that was beside the point. He had this… urge to protect Harry from any more harm coming his way.

Draco was still lost in thought as the three of them made their way down to breakfast, and was maybe still pouting when Harry plopped down beside him a few minutes later, hair still wet and smelling like the school's soap.

"Hey."

Draco looked up, startled, but managing to hide it in time. "Hey."

"I wanted to say sorry about last night. It was really great of you guys to go looking for me and take care of me. I felt like shit, but having you guys watching my back made me feel a lot better. So I'm sorry for being a jerk about it, you were just concerned."

"Apology accepted." Draco nodded.

Harry laughed. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No. Thanks. We were worried, and I know I was going over the top, but I just, I don't know, Edward's been giving me weird vibes lately, even though he was always fine before. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but you really didn't look good last night."

"I know, but I felt better afterward. I was coming to apologize last night, but I ran into Edward coming to see me and well…"

"You got a little distracted?" Blaise interjected.

Harry blushed. "Um, yeah…"

"Harry… I…I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too, Draco. Me too. But if anything is wrong, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

"Okay. Sounds good." Draco smiled.

Harry returned the smile and then tucked into his breakfast. "So, what are we doing today?"

xxx

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Harry hung out more with his friends, the same as it had always been, all of them feeling better about the situation. He still saw Edward in between classes, and Edward still gave him no reason to worry, and was always caring and nice to Harry. And then Friday rolled around again, and Edward asked him to come out with him again. Harry felt a small jolt, butterflies in his stomach. The same thing again? Go out and come back feeling like shit and having Draco worry?

But Draco wouldn't worry. They'd talked about it, they were hanging out, and things were great with everyone. He could have his friends and his boyfriend and no problems. So he hoped. Harry mustered up a smile he hoped didn't looked strained and said yes. Later he told Draco, just so he would know, and they could maybe prevent some of the crap from the week before.

Draco didn't manage to look as pleased as when Harry had agreed to the date, but he tried to say nothing, and failed of course. He went into worry mode and started fretting over Harry. Harry promised to come see him right after they got back, which took care of almost all Draco's fears. Almost all of them. He still really did not like it, but you can't force your friends to break up with someone just because you don't like them. That's silly. They are allowed to have their own lives.

So Draco tried not to worry to much, and yes, he sat up waiting Friday night instead of doing something fun himself. He waited late into the night, and then even later figuring they might have stayed until the club closed. It wasn't until Saturday morning when he awoke with a start when his book slid to the floor with a thump that he realized Harry had never come to see him. Which could just mean he was tired and had told himself he'd do it in the morning, but Draco still worried none the less and rushed off to Harry's room.

Except it was empty. Again.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just making up this little story because I feel like it.

Warnings: Wow, I don't even know anymore. The direction this was going in seems to have been derailed, so like, half the original ones don't count.

Notes: Heyyyy look what I found! A partly written chapter! Which made it easier to finish. And then I got to the end and I was like, is this the end? Should I write more to this chapter? I think it will just go in the next chapter, and I will figure out this new direction as I go along. Sorry for leaving this story hanging for so very very long, but things happened. I'm not abandoning it though, and I do hope to have chapter 13 up by the end of the summer, that seems a reasonable goal.

Night Life –x- Chapter 12 –x- Mayhem

No Harry, again. He had promised Draco that he would come tell him when he got in, since he worried even though Harry didn't want him too. There was just something about Harry though, that Draco just couldn't help worry about him and wanting him safe. Edward Belmont was _not_ helping.

Draco had _tried_ not to run through the halls to Harry's room, with no success, and his heart dropped when he didn't find Harry sleeping soundly in his room, knocking off the effects of the night before. Where was he? Edward's room again? Drunk and drugged so he had no idea what Edward was doing to him? Because he was fairly certain that Harry didn't really know everything that had happened to him the week before. There were too many blank spots in his memory.

But this… worrywart, was not who Draco was. Not really. And it was driving him utterly _mad_ that this one person, one boy, no - one man was so important to him to drive him to distraction this way. They were just friends, no more then that. Draco honestly cared about him though. And that stupid, stupid Edward Belmont, was using Harry, abusing him. But unlike with Lavender, Harry hadn't come to him and outright said that Edward was forcing him to do things he didn't want. Although, if Harry couldn't remember Edward doing these things, how could he come to Draco for help?

Draco was getting more confused the longer he thought about this. He had dealt with the situation before for Harry, perhaps maybe this time Harry didn't want him to deal with it, didn't want Draco to make the problem go away?

"ARGH!" Draco raged, gripping his hair in his fists. Draco sank onto the floor in Harry's room and tried to order his thoughts rationally. One: Harry was 16 years old. Old enough to take care of himself, and he'd been doing so for years. Two: Harry had said if anything were to go wrong, Draco would be the first person told. Three: But what if he were in a situation that was wrong and _couldn't_ tell Draco? Four: What if he was being held hostage? Five: This wasn't getting him anywhere.

Sighing, Draco thumped his head back against the wall. He just had to let it be. Harry would reappear whenever he did, and Draco would take care of him then. For now, all he could do was wait. His stomach chose that moment to growl at him, and Draco sighed again, even in the midst of what he considered to be a crisis, he could still be hungry. Staggering to his feet, he left Harry's room and went to the dining room to see what he could stomach.

Blaise and Theo were already in the dining hall, having their breakfast. They greeted Draco as he approached the table, both taking in the fact that Draco was not in a good mood.

"What's wrong, Draco? You don't look yourself."

"Harry's gone. Again. He was supposed to come see me when he got back after his _date_ with Edward. I can't find him. I have no idea. And… this isn't _me_. Why do I care so much about him?"

"Because you like him?" Blaise said.

"I like you guys too, but I don't worry over you like this."

"No, I mean, you _like_ him, as in, romantically, Draco. That's what I meant." Blaise clarified.

"I do not." Draco protested.

"It sure seems like you do. I haven't seen you like this about anyone else." Blaise said, with Theo nodding in agreement.

"I am allowed to care about my friends, aren't I? I know, not a very Malfoy thing of me." Draco said, slathering butter onto his toast.

"Nah. It's not just 'cause of being a Malfoy. You definitely do not act like this about us."

Draco grunted and frowned at his bacon, as if it was the delicious slice of meat's fault that he was in this situation.

"All right. I'm not admitting to anything, but let's say hypothetically I do. What then?"

"You have to steal him from Belmont, obviously."

Draco just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Theo. "Yeah, but how is the real problem there, Belmont has a vice grip on him."

"That's true. But since this is all hypothetical, we don't have to worry about that, do we?"

"I – No, I guess not."

"Stop worrying, he'll turn up again."

Draco didn't reply, instead choosing to forlornly eat his breakfast.

xxx

Saturday passed with no sign of Harry. Blaise and Theo kept an eye on Draco while they played wizard's chess in his room, but they noticed the pages of his book (rescued from where it had fallen earlier) never turned. Sunday came and went as well, except that Draco just went back to bed after checking Harry's room and checking Belmont's room and finding nothing. Blaise reported no sign of either of them around Hogwarts or at breakfast, and Theo was keeping an eye out still. Draco just curled up in his bed and ignored Blaise who had suddenly decided that doing his algebra homework in Draco's room was a good idea. His friends were worried at his odd behaviour, and knew that there had to be something else going on inside Draco's head that was making him freak out like he was. Draco didn't react to other friends like this, not at all. They wisely said nothing in front of Draco.

Monday finally dragged itself into existence, bringing a grumpy Draco along with it. He had no desire to attend classes only to not find Harry there, but Blaise tugged him out of bed – quite literally, pulled him out of the bed, his legs still tangled in the sheets and blankets as his rear end hit the floor. Theo managed to control his laughter, barely. They trooped down the stairs to the cafeteria, the two boys putting things on Draco's tray for him, even though he insisted he wasn't hungry.

Draco didn't even look up from the floor as he entered the classroom and followed Blaise to a seat near to the back. Theo suddenly whacked him in the back with his arm, startling him out of his miserable contemplation of the scuffed floor. An angry scowl took over his face as he whirled on Theo, about to blast him for hitting him like that. But Theo wasn't even looking at him, and instead reached out again to smack him harder in the arm this time.

"_What_?" Draco snarled. "Stop hitting me."

"_Look_!"

Draco turned to look at what had Theo's attention, and saw… Harry. He looked haggard and half-dead. But he was still there, when he hadn't been anywhere since Friday. Draco would have stopped dead in surprise if he hadn't already been at a standstill. Instead, his reaction was to rush over and throw himself at Harry.

"You're here! You're okay! _Where have you been_?!" Draco demanded, drawing back slightly from the near stranglehold he had on Harry's neck.

Harry tiredly pushed Draco off of himself. "Draco, not now, okay? We can talk after class." He turned away from his friend, flipping open his notebook, and picking up his pen. Draco was a little stunned but took it all in stride, putting his own things up on the desk beside Harry. Theo and Blaise took the table behind the two, sharing a significant glance as they did so.

xxx

Harry had refused to say anything all morning until they were at lunch, and then not until they were seated as far as they could be from the rest of the student population. He was still reluctant to talk about it, but Draco was persistent, and Harry was too tired to listen to his pleading for long.

"Draco, stop, please, I'll tell you if you can be quiet for five minutes."

Draco leaned away from Harry, turning back to his tray. He wasn't used to be spoken to like that, but he would make the exception for Harry, and so that he could finally know what was going on.

"I… Draco, you were right. I've been at Edward's house this entire time. He took me back there after we went out the other night. I don't remember much of it though. You were right; he did drug me or give me something. I don't know why. If he had just asked… I… I wouldn't have fought him. It would be better then this." Harry hung his head, his appetite suddenly leaving him. He didn't understand why Edward had gone to those lengths. He hadn't even asked Harry if certain things were all right or not. Why hadn't Edward given Harry a choice?

Draco's hands curled into white-knuckled fists as Harry spoke. Theo and Blaise didn't look happy either, they were Harry's friends too, and this wasn't something they were going to ignore.

"Harry… I'm sorry that this happened to you," Theo said, "we'll keep him away from you. If that's what you want."

"Thank you Theo, and no, I don't want him near me again. I just don't understand why he thought he had to do this to me. For fun?"

"That's really sick, it's not fun and games, you're not supposed to treat people you care about this way." Blaise said with a frown.

"He obviously didn't care about Harry, ever." Draco spat out. "We're the only ones that do, it seems." His voice was low and harsh; he was so angry and hadn't felt anger this strong in a long time.

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder to assure him he was still there. "Thanks Draco, I know you guys care. I… just seem to attract these kinds of people. First at home, now at school where I thought I'd be safe from it. Or at least, safer then I was. I've been wondering if I should live with Ron's family and go back to my public school."

"No!" Draco said with surprising force, "Sorry, I meant, no, you can't leave. Not now. Hogwarts is so much better then a lame public school. And what would you do without me?"

Harry just looked at him, not sure how to interpret what Draco had said. "I'd be fine without you; I'd have Ron and Hermione. I would stay away from my old house and my cousin. It would be okay."

"But it doesn't have to be just okay, Harry, it can be so much better then okay. The four of us, we can make everything fantastic. I think… I've thought this for a while now, and I truly think that we were meant to meet that night we ran into each other on the street. You were supposed to find me so I could help you, and we'd both be better for it and happier."

Harry looked askance at Draco. "What are you talking about? You sound like a bad romance novel, talking about fate or something. I know I had a bad experience, but are you all right?"

Draco paused, ignoring the significant looks that Theo and Blaize were silently exchanging between themselves. He bit his lip and turned away from Harry's concern green eyes.

"I'm fine, I just... I really worried about you. I care about you a lot and I think you'd really be happy here, instead of the other school. It's just been – a rough start. O.K. - terrible time here, I'll admit, but we'd miss you if you left."

"He's right; we would miss you." Theo offered. "I know Draco likes to take care of you and that can be annoying, but you have to admit that putting up with Draco is better than being stuffed in a locker by bullies every day."

"Which, unfortunately, seems to us like that would happen to you, as you said, the kind of attention you attract. Strange how it happens to you though. We all want to make sure you make it to adulthood alive." Blaize added on.

Harry lowered his eyes and stared at his barely touched plate. "Well... thanks, guys. It is more bearable having you guys around. Now I just need to stay away from Edward, and it won't work like it did before with Lavender." He shook his head and dropped his face into his hands. "I wish this didn't keep happening to me."

"My sentiments exactly." Draco said, using his fork to push his food around on his plate.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We'll figure it out. Just avoid Belmont for now. All of us will talk about it tonight and figure out how to end it with him." Draco responded.


End file.
